Fifty Shades of Harold
by aminahaq305
Summary: What happens when history repeats itself for the Greys after Christian Adopts a girl with a dark past?
1. Chapter 1

**10th February 2013**

I park my car in the parking lot of his apartment, exit the car, enter the elevator and put in the code that I was emailed.

_Calm down Stephanie. You've done this before._

The elevator doors open and I enter the penthouse.

_Wow, this guy is rich._

The walls are all off white, the floor is marble at the entrance but changes to wood at the sitting area. The sitting area has beige leathery sofas, a mirror wall and at a distance you can see the window display all of Seattle. On the other side is the kitchen with a light brown marble breakfast counter with grey bar stools and contemporary cupboards. Over the breakfast counter is a hut type looking roof with lights in it which makes the breakfast counter look more sophisticated.

As I was staring in awe I heard a woman's voice.

"Please wait here in the living room; Mr. Waters will be seeing you soon in his study"

I turned around and saw a fair, middle aged woman wearing a sleek beige pencil skirt. She was wearing a white shirt and high peek toe black colored heels with her hair in a tight bun and lips painted with a dark red lipstick that suited her perfectly. She looked very professional compared to me.

I wore a navy blue dress that landed just above my knees and a black coat over my outfit with black heeled pumps. My hair was left open showing off my naturally dark brown, wavy hair. I was wearing a colorless lip gloss and my eyes were black with my eye pencil. I looked in the mirror wall to do a double check on myself and I saw that my fingers were still painted black.

_Damn, couldn't I take 5 minutes yesterday to remove it? It looks so unprofessional. I hope this guy doesn't make a fuss about it._

As I fixed my hair I heard the woman's voice again.

"Mr. Waters will be seeing you now."

_Oh Shit!_

The lady shows me till his study door and leaves after giving me a message.

"Don't knock just open the door and go inside."

I just smile and nod at her as she leaves me trembling in front of the study door.

_Come on Harold it's not that hard, it's just another guy. You can do this, it's not like it's your first time._

I quickly compose myself take a deep breath, open the door and enter but not before tripping over the carpet and falling face first on the floor.

_This. Is. Just. Great. Could this interview get more embarrassing?_

As I was getting up I saw a hand in front of me.

"Can I help you get up?"

I look up and see the most handsome guy with the most amazing green eyes, the hottest tan, and the sexiest well-built body I have ever seen in my whole entire life.

_I just embarrassed myself in front of a Greek God? _

I wanted no more than the ground to eat me up.

"Excuse me, do you talk?"

_Stupid me._

"Yes, umm…"

_What can I say? I'm completely out of words._

"Can I help you get up?"

He repeats his question moving his hand a bit further. I quickly take his hand to finish the awkwardness and he helps me up.

"Please have a seat."

I sit on one of the chairs opposite to his desk as he sits on the chair behind his desk so we both are facing each other.

"Yes, Miss. Harold?"

"Yes. My name is Stephanie Harold and umm, I'm 18 years old and am here to apply for the post of your submissive."

_Seriously, seriously that_ _Harold that is what you came up with in the past 7 days?_

He slightly laughs.

"Nice introduction very. Unique I must say."

_See even he finds it stupid._

"I'm sorry, I didn't prepare myself because…"

"I don't want an explanation let's just get to work. Okay?"

I just nod whilst he hands me a contract. Our eyes and hands make contact causing an electric-spark-type feeling making my breath hitch.

_Does he feel it too?_

I quickly take the contract from him to end the sensational but rather awkward feeling and start to read the contract.

It's the usual except that cable ties and cold water are a hard limit for me remembering what happened with my second and fifth dominant.

My second dominant tied my hands up with a cable tie and attached them with a hook causing me to lift up on the weight of my hands and arms. So after about 5 minutes my skin started scratching off and left marks there which later turned into bruises. That incident really double minded me about BDSM but then I realized; I can't live without inflicting pain on myself. It also was very hard to explain to my adoptive parents.

My fifth dominant taught me that Air Conditioning and Cold Water are NOT a good combination.

"Umm, Mr. Waters I'm fine with the contract except for the fact that Cable ties and Cold Water are a hard limit for me."

"And may ask why?"

"Some incidents, that happened with my past Doms."

"Doms, how many Doms have you had in total, by now?"

"Five."

He just raises his eyebrows in an impressive way.

_God, he is so hot!_

"So, I'll change the required details until then why don't we have a practice session? What do you think?"

_Of Course Mr. Waters, I would love to be fucked by a Handsome and Sexy guy like you._

"Umm, yes Mr. Waters just show me the sub room and I'll get myself ready."

"Yes of course, if you just follow me."

I follow him upstairs and check him out from behind.

_Wow, he's even hotter from behind. I can't wait for him to get me in his playroom._

"So this is the sub room," He says as he opens the wooden door to expose a room with white walls, white linen bed sheets and white curtains with dark brown furniture.

_Wow, I have always dreamt of a room like this._

"I hope you know what you have to wear and everything."

"Yes, just tell me where I have to meet you."

"In the double door room at the end of the hallway."

"Okay."

He leaves the room and closes the door whilst I quickly strip off and wear the gown hung in the walk in closet.

I exit the room and quickly walk towards the double door room.

_Should I knock or should I just enter?_

I hesitantly knock at the door when I hear his magical voice.

"Come in."

I shyly open the door when I see him standing there wearing just a pair of black jeans; no top, no shoes and his dark brown hair ruffled giving him a sexy look and making him look much more younger. To be honest for a 25 year old guy, he looks very young.

"Excuse me, I asked you to take your position."

_He did?_

I quickly take my eyes off him, take off my gown and hang it on the hooks attached to the door.

"Umm, where should I start from?"

"Oh, near that closet and face the wall."

I quickly move toward the closet as I feel his hands blindfold me.

_Wow. He's so warm._

He removed my underwear and left me naked.

_Oh, what is he planning?_

That's when I felt his finger inside me.

"You're so wet. I didn't even do anything"

That's when he took off my blindfold.

"Wear your gown and meet me downstairs."

_What?_

He exits the room and whilst I wear my gown and go downstairs where I see him in the kitchen pouring red wine into two glasses.

"Have a seat Stephanie."

"Seriously why don't you just tell me what this is all about?"

"Well, I think that you are not submissive material."

"How can you say that, I have been doing this since I was 16?"

"I'm a good judge of character."

"You're ridiculous. Give me one good reason."

"You get lost when you look at me, you stutter when you talk to me and you were wet before I even touched you."

"Come on."

"Please have a seat, Stephanie."

I claim one of the bar stools as he hands me one glass of red wine.

"Now tell me how you got into BDSM."

_What. This guy is ridiculous._

"How can I trust you?"

"Stephanie I am one hundred percent sure that your parents are not aware of this lifestyle of yours, so if you can trust me with this, then I think you can trust me with your past history."

_Should I tell him?_


	2. Chapter 2

******Very Very Sorry for the late update but here it is and now i'll be updating more quicker.**

**(Dates are Important! Also this story revolves around Stephanie so let's just assume that in 2010 Christian and Ana are parents and have kids too. I know it's not like the original story but I would suck at writing about the future) =P**

* * *

**10****th**** September 2010 **

I wake up after yet, another sleepless slumber and enter the bathroom only to find my toothbrush missing.

_God, I hate it when Alison takes away my brush. She's only 4 years old!_

I quickly wash my face, get changed, exit the room and enter the kids' playing room to find it empty. I walked over to the living Area/Reception where I could hear whispers from the kitchen.

I go over to the kitchen and open the door only to be faced by a whole bunch of Happy Birthday Wishes.

_Great, it's my birthday. How could I forget?_

Mrs. Black (the child care-taker at the foster home) comes over to me and gives me a huge hug.

"Happy 16th Birthday Stephanie; I know you hate birthdays but we had to do something."

"Well, now that you've done so much hard work and set it up then how can I not acknowledge it? Thank you everybody."

I had always hated birthdays. It was my 13th birthday when my father died and my Uncle adopted me and it was my 15th birthday when I was abandoned and later found by this foster home.

Everybody one by one came over to me and gave me a hug. When it was Alison's turn she came over to me and gave me a reason for her stealing my toothbrush.

"I stole your toothbrush because I needed a weapon to fight John, Adam and George."

"Why, what were the doing?"

"They were calling me a bad girl and were making fun of me and hitting me and they said that after you leave I won't have anybody to save me."

She then burst out into tears.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. And as for the 3 boys, I'll teach them a lesson; don't you worry."

She then handed me and cute little pincushion doll.

"I made it myself, for you; Mrs. Black taught me how to."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said thank you whilst Mrs. Black screamed for everybody to get ready for breakfast.

After breakfast me and Mrs. Black cleaned up the dishes as the rest of the kids were either too small or too old to obey. As we were cleaning up and getting ready for lunch Mrs. Black started a conversation.

"So, Stephanie it's been 1 year since you came here; and in this whole year you have been scaring parents away from you. Why?"

"Because, I don't want parents, I have you and after another year I'll take financial aid, start school again and full fill my dad's dream."

"Your dad's dream was that you graduated from a great university and started your business one day. So do you think you can do that all without anyone's support?"

"Yes, Mrs. Black; and we will NOT be talking on this subject again."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that there are some parents coming over today and hey might be interested."

"Great! I don't even know why they shifted me to Seattle from Detroit. I could be sent to a foster home there."

"Honey you had nothing with you. You were found on the street in rags; you needed to be sent to the capital state."

"Whatever. Life's not fair anyway."

"Well, we weren't talking about that. I wanted to tell you that there are parents coming here today and you promise me that you will NOT scare them away."

"Look, I don't 'scare' parents away. I tell them who I really am and that they have to accept me the way I am or they don't adopt me."

She just sighed in exaggeration and went on with the food whilst I cleaned the dishes as our 'beautiful' dish washer wasn't working.

After lunch, I went back to my room which I shared with 4 other girls; Amy is 5 years old, cuddly, cut and very sensitive just like Alison; Jane is 7 years old and has a passion for books and dreams to become a novelist when she grows up; Alison well she's too young to understand the world and Lila is very shy and never associates with the rest of the kids, I always try to start a conversation but she just shies out. Apart from Lila, they were sitting on the floor playing scrabble.

"Where did you get that Scrabble from?"

"Nat gave it to us."

Nat AKA Nathan is 18 years old and has a huge crush on me, which I have no idea why. He is NOT good looking at all and he's is a bit too… Old.

I sit next to Alison and help her with her words as I was called out by Mrs. Black.

"Stephanie, could you come outside for a moment please."

"Why?"

"Well, there's someone here that want to adopt you."

Alison quickly wrapped her arms around forbidding me to move.

"Please don't leave me."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, okay."

I go outside with Alison and meet Mr. and Mrs. Greene. They're a mediocre couple with no kids and are here to adopt someone they find… special?

They had actually planned to meet me but unexpectedly changed their mind after eyeing Alison. I always knew that she was going to be adopted soon. She had only stayed in the foster home for less than a month but we bonded so much that it was really hard for her to accept the fact that she had to leave me. Everyone was really happy for her especially Mrs. Black.

After about an hour or so of playing scrabble without Alison; I was yet, again called by Mrs. Black to be introduced to another family but not before warning me.

"Make yourself a little presentable; this family is very rich and sophisticated."

But I just rolled my eyes and went out of the room and into the reception area where I saw them; The Greys!

Ana and Christian were both sitting on two chairs in the Reception. They were going through a blue file that said my name.

_Great, they're really serious about this._

I went over to them as Mrs. Black cleared her throat to make them alert. They both shot up their heads and looked at me.

"You must be Stephanie Harold?"

"Yes…" There weren't any words coming out as I was just shocked to be standing in front of Christian Grey.

"Have a seat."

I sit in between Ana and Christian as Christian advised whilst he carries on with his questions.

"Well, Stephanie Mrs. Black here says that you're an amazing child; you help around, you love and get along with the children but you're kind of distant and that you don't want a family. Is that all true?"

I look over to Mrs. Black who mouths me good luck, exits the reception and enters the kitchen to give us some privacy.

"Well, I was born on 10th September 1995 in Livingston New Jersey and when I was 3 years old me and my family shifted to Toronto. My mom always wanted a son and a filthy rich husband who wanted to lay her in gold and diamonds but even if my father did have that much money, he was so down to earth that he never would have done it."

I took a pause to take a deep breath and continued.

"So that's why when I was 5 me and my parents shifted to Spain which is my parents' birth place and my parents got divorced. But after a year when I was almost about 7 my father got re-married and I had another sister. But me and my step mother and half-sister never bonded. I could never accept the fact that my father's attention was now going to be diverted. Although it didn't happen, my mother step mother just couldn't take care of me anymore and when I was 1 my parents yet, again got divorced and my step mom took her daughter with her. After a couple of months my dad promised me that he would never re-marry again and the same year my grandparents died. My father had no siblings, just a distant cousin. A year after the death of my grandparents when I was 12 my father had a heart attack. The doctors told me that he would be saved. My dad's cousin and his wife (My uncle and aunt) flew over from Detroit to Spain and took care of me; well, my aunt took care of me. But unfortunately after a couple of weeks…"

I now had tears in my eyes, my breathing hitched and I was unable to speak. I felt like I was out of words. That's when I felt Christian put his arms around me.

"It's okay, if you don't want to continue then don't."

"No I'm okay."

I quickly wiped my tears and continued.

"Well my father died leaving me with my Uncle who took me with him to Detroit, so I was practically 13 when all of this happened. Well, he was my Uncle and I am supposed to respect him but what he did was unbelievable. After I came into his house he started treating my aunt like a slave. He forced her to get an abortion and he used to beat the crap out of her and well he sometimes; okay he always took his temper out on me too. My aunt gave up and asked for a divorce, leaving me alone with him. On my 15th birthday, he took me out on his car, saying that he was taking me for a drive but in real life he just stranded me somewhere and left; literally left…"

I was now sobbing uncontrollably. Christian took me into his arms and I sobbed into his chest, but I wasn't gonna stop here so I re-composed myself and continued.

"So I just ran and ran and tried to find some place where I would feel safe but I just couldn't find anyone. I had exerted myself so much that I just fainted and woke up in a hospital bed. I stayed in the hospital for almost a week and was shifted to Seattle because the police said that as I didn't have any immediate family which would accept to take me over, I had to be sent to the capital state. I was then sent to a foster home. Now it has almost been a year since I'm here. I'm actually a very hard person to put in with, I have nightmares; very, very disturbing nightmares and this whole story is the reason many people refuse to adopt me. Plus I don't want another family because I have witnessed my whole life that families are the worst I don't know idea in this whole planet."

That's when Ana tried to lighten up the mood.

"Come on enough with the sad part; tell me about your hobbies."

"Well, I love computers; it's my dad's dream that one day I become a successful Engineer like Bill Gates or Steve Jobs or even Mark Zuckerberg. He wants me to graduate from an Ivy League; which I, now kind of find impossible. I also want to learn how to cook, I mean as Mrs. Black told you I like helping people and I help a lot in the kitchen which kind of inspires me to learn how to cook."

"Well that's no problem, I can teach you. Other than that how was school for you? How long did you go to school and friends etc.?"

"School, was always there but I was bullied a lot in my school in Toronto for not having a mother and after I started school in Detroit I was bullied for living with my Uncle. But in Spain I had a lot of friends and my best friend knew everything that was going on with me and supported me in everything. She was more like a sister; but after shifting to Detroit I lost all of my friends; especially her. And if I do a self-assessment I was a very good student."

Ana smiled at me and squeezed my hand to comfort me.

"Your personality reflects all of that."

"Anyways why are you guys even interested in adopting someone like me?"

"What do you mean you're an amazing kid and me and Ana have been trying to find a kid which would easily get attached to us and someone whom we would easily get attached to?"

"But how can you guarantee that I really am the one."

"Because of the way other talk about you. The way Mrs. Black says that you're an amazing child and any parent would be greatly lucky to adopt you. He way those little kids were calling out your name for help because they trust you and you care for them. So do you want to be a part of the grey family?"

Mrs. Black was smiling in acknowledgment at me through the glass window on the kitchen door.

I look at her and then look at them both thinking how the hell this all happened but it's the truth; they're here and it's now up to me.

**A Week Later!**

I have accepted Christian's and Ana's offer and today I'll be shifting into what they call 'My New Home'

Everybody has been congratulating/bidding farewell to me and Alison. Nathan has been crying in his room; like literally crying. Poor him, but I'm sorry it really wasn't meant to be.

After finally accepting the fact that I'm leaving the place I called home and the person I called my mother for almost a whole year, I sat in the Christian's SUV along with Ana and his bodyguard. We have small talks but soon we were entering a huge gate.

Their house was huge; it was painted beige from the outside. There was this little trail of pink and white flowers leading to a meadow. It was just so beautiful; a bit too beautiful for words.

I entered the house and it was way more classy and contemporary than the exterior of the house.

"Now let me give you tour."

I quickly followed Christian as Ana entered the kitchen. I went through many huge rooms; his study, the library, the dining room, the living room, the guest living room, the extra bathroom (yup, I even saw that) and also the bedrooms. He didn't show them to me from the inside but he did show me my room.

"…And this is your room."

It was (not to mention) HUGE, the walls were painted off white, with dark brown furniture and white linen bed sheets and curtains.

"You can go with Ana and phoebe for shopping and customize in any way you want. It's yours now. And so is everything you see in this room; the clothes, the books and the electronics too."

I looked around the room and saw a computer, phone and a tablet on the writing table.

"If you want a different company just fell free to tell me and I'll change them."

"Mr. Grey this is too much, I can't accept all of this."

"You're my daughter and I'm your father, you have to accept it."

I knew I couldn't argue anymore so I just gave in.

"Now get fresh and come downstairs for Lunch. Phoebe should be coming home from school soon."

I quickly run into the bathroom with excitement after Christian exits my room. Upon entering the bathroom I look at my reflection in the mirror.

_I don't deserve all of this; I don't deserve happiness. Why am I here? I can't be happy._

I splash my face with water and dry it with the hand towel and look at me reflection again which looked like it was talking to me.

_This all is just temporary. Once your Uncle finds out about this, you'll be dead. Stop Dreaming._

She's right I don't deserve all of this, so it would be better if I just kept control on my emotions. I slowly went downstairs and heard laughter from the kitchen.

_They're such a happy family. I'll do nothing but destroy them. I should've rejected their offer. They won't be able to bear a person like me._

I now had tears streaming down my cheeks.

_Why did this all happen to me? Couldn't I be normal like the kids of this household?_

* * *

**Next Up:**

**Lunch with the Greys**

**Meeting Phoebe**

**First day of School**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for mistakes! Hope You enjoy!**

* * *

I was sitting on the stairs wiping my eyes when I heard Christian call my name.

"Stephanie."

I looked up and saw him walking towards me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Come on, everybody's waiting for you; especially Phoebe."

I quickly follow Christian to the kitchen and see Ana and Phoebe sitting on the dining table. As soon as I entered Ana got up from her chair and took me into a huge hug.

"Where were you, we were waiting for you for so long?"

"I… uh,"

Before I could come up with an explanation, Christian answered for me.

"She was in her room freshening up. That reminds me, Phoebe and Ana you have to take Stephanie shopping for her room."

"No Mr. Grey I don't think that would be necessary. The room's perfect the way it is."

But before Christian could answer Ana took over.

"Don't be silly the room's plain white."

"Well, I like it that way."

"Fine, if you insist."

I was took a sip of water when Christian asked me about why I wasn't eating my food.

"I don't feel that hungry."

"You have to eat Stephanie. You're too skinny. It's not good for your health."

_Fine; Chill out._

I quickly take a bite of my food as Christian started telling me more.

"Also you will be starting school from tomorrow. You won't be that lonely Phoebe will be there to keep you company the first days of school but afterwards I think you'll make friends."

I looked at him, shocked whilst he just looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Grey you don't need to do that?"

"What do you mean? You need to go to school and no arguing young lady."

I knew I lost this argument so I just stayed quiet. The rest of the lunch was very silent; Phoebe didn't say anything either, she looked quiet reserved.

After lunch I went up to my room, took out a book from the collection in my shelf, laid on my bed and started reading when there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Christian came in.

"Can I sit down?"

"Of course; Why not"

He took one of the chairs and dragged them near to my bed and sat down.

"What happened earlier?"

"I… actually I'm just scared to start a new life; especially with a perfect family like yours. I've never, experienced so much love since a very long time. I mean you don't even know me properly and you've done so much for me. This room, family, school; everything, it's incredible."

"Well, Stephanie you should realize that you're my daughter now and that I am supposed to full fill all of your needs. Now Stephanie, I know that you're a disturbed child and that you might do stuff that's…"

"I know where you're going Mr. Grey but don't worry I have never thought of drinking or smoking but I umm, I self-harm."

He just nodded and looked at the book on my bed.

"Why don't you search the library. We have a wide range of classical books there. You might like them."

"Sure."

"Also try and mingle with Phoebe. I know she wasn't looking that friendly at lunch; actually she is a bit disturbed because she can't accept that there's a new member in the family. But I think that once she gets to know you, you both will be very good friends."

He just smiles at me and exits the room leaving me to think.

After about 15 minutes of reading, watching T.V. and exploring the gadgets in my room, I exit the room and go downstairs. I was about to enter the kitchen when I hear Phoebe talking to someone on the phone.

"I really miss you, you know… Yeah, she's home… Her name is Stephanie… I know Ted, but I can't think of someone taking your place… I know that she's not 'officially' taking your place but she will be the eldest until you back for the summers… 1 year or 10, she's still older. Besides dad's even giving her a lot more attention; he asked me to take her shopping… yes, he did give me lecture about how she's a sweet girl and that I should get to know her and stuff… okay, talk to you later. Bye."

She ended the call and was ready to exit the kitchen so I made a run for the main door and exited the house. I walked over to the meadow where I saw two people sitting on one of the benches. They looked familiar.

_Oh, yeah. One's the bodyguard who drove us home and the other is the one who was making lunch in the kitchen with Ana._

I quickly started moving back towards the house but before I could I heard the lady speak.

"Oh, Stephanie; I'm sorry we didn't see you. We'll go inside so you can have a walk."

_Shit._

I quickly turn towards them.

"No, that won't be necessary; I'll just go back inside."

"Of course not, don't be silly, come on Jason let's give Stephanie some space."

_Okay, so the bodyguard's name is Jason._

As they entered the house through the back door I walked in the meadow enjoying the soothing cold breeze.

I sat on the bench and thought about all that had happened in the past week.

After almost 10 minutes of thinking I felt someone sit next to me. I looked to my side and saw Phoebe.

She brought her hand forward for a shake and greeted me.

"Hi."

I greeted her back and she began telling me about her cold attitude.

"I'm sorry for acting so cold at lunch. Actually it was very hard for me to accept the fact that you were now a part of our family. Actually Teddy in University and I was very lonely and I was missing my older sibling and now that you're here and you're one year older than me… I don't know maybe it just that… I don't know."

I just looked at her confused, thinking what I should say.

"It's okay; it's actually very hard for me to adjust here too."

She just snorted at my comment.

"Why is it hard for you? You've got everything anyone would ever dream of."

"That's the difference; I'm not like everybody else. My father's always taught me not to be attached to materialistic things. He's always taught me how to love and care."

"Anyways I should be going its getting dark; dad was looking for you anyway, so you might wanna come inside."

"Okay, I'm coming."

I followed Phoebe inside and saw Christian and Ana sitting in the living room watching T.V. and drinking tea. As we entered the living room Phoebe took a mug of coffee and sat next to Ana. I was about to exit the living room when Christian stopped me.

"Stephanie, why don't you sit with us? Have some tea or coffee, if you like."

"No, thank you I should go upstairs and start getting ready for school tomorrow."

"That can wait for later; right now why don't you sit with us."

I sat on one of the sofas in the corner and watched Phoebe, Ana and Christian talk about something related to Phoebe's school and stayed silent. While they talkd, I looked around the living room taking in the grand interior. The wood floor, the glass tables, the contemporary chandelier, the beige leather sofas, the stylish windows; everything was so extra-ordinary.

"So, Stephanie what are your interests?"

I just looked at Phoebe thinking of what really are my interests.

"Computers?"

_Shit, did I just say that? I just made a fool out of myself in front of the greys!_

"Oh, so you're gonna become a…?"

"A software engineer; it's my dream."

"Oh, aiming of becoming a billionaire one day just like bill gates?"

I just shrugged my shoulders

"Kind of; I actually never thought of it that way."

She just nodded and diverted her attention towards the television.

_Awkward_

I started watching the television too.

"So, Stephanie do you read the newspaper?"

I looked at Christian with an awkward look on my face.

"Who doesn't?"

"Phoebe." He said eyeing Phoebe with a very tense look.

"Oh." _Double awkward. I think I should just leave._

I quickly start moving towards the exit of the living room when Ana alerts me.

"Dinner will be ready in 5."

I just look back and nod and smile at her and go upstairs to my room.

I open the door, lay down on my bed and look at the books stacked on my writing table. I go towards the table and see a stylish school bag on the chairs and discover that the books are actually my school books.

_Great, I almost forgot tomorrow's school._

I stack all of the books in my bag and go towards my closet to choose something to wear tomorrow. I open the door and realize that it's a walk in closet.

_No way._

T-shirts, jeans, skirts, blouses, dresses, flats, pumps, heels, joggers, converse.

_I guess Phoebe was right; I am lucky._

Good clothes were the only thing I ever dreamed of and here they are.

I quickly settle with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of converse and lay them on the bed when I heard a knock on my bed room door.

"Yes."

The door opened and the lady sitting on the bench with Jason appeared.

"Dinner's ready Stephanie"

"Oh, okay I'm coming"

She was about to exit when I asked her.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Gail Taylor and I'm the house keeper and Jason Taylor is my husband who is also Mr. Grey's personal bodyguard."

"Oh, okay thank you."

Gail exited the room and I quickly washed my hands and face and went downstairs to the dining room for dinner.

I entered and saw only Ana and Christian sitting on the dining table.

_Where the hell's Phoebe?_

That's when I saw her coming down the stairs. She entered and sat on of the chairs.

"Sorry I'm late."

I sat on the dining table too and we started dinner.

Dinner was relatively quiet; so after dinner I went upstairs brushed, washed my face, changed into a t-shirt and went to sleep.

* * *

**_After Some Hours_**

I woke up with a start.

_It was JUST a dream._

I soothed myself and realized I was drenched in sweat. I looked at the clock and the time was 5 am. I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, changed and tried going back to sleep but it was useless. So I went downstairs and was about to enter the living room when I heard Ana's voice.

"Are you alright you're playing the piano again?"

"I don't know I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm just worried about Stephanie."

"Don't, she'll be better once she goes to school, mingle and makes friends. She's a very sweet girl you know. I went to her room earlier yesterday when she was outside; it was so neat unlike Phoebe's."

I heard both Christian and Ana laugh at that and felt them exit the living room so quickly ran upstairs to my room and flopped onto my bed.

_I think I'm gonna fit in._

I woke up to the blazing sunlight and a knock on my door.

I sleepily said "Yes." And saw Christian open the door.

"It's school time. Wake up."

"I'm up."

I just smiled at him as he closed the door.

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and changed into the clothes I had laid out yesterday. I tied my hair into a ponytail, took my bag and exited my bedroom just as Phoebe exited hers.

She was dressed in a T-shirt, skirt and stockings. Her face was lightly dressed with elegant makeup and her hair was in curls.

She just eyed me with a disgusting look on her face.

"Good Morning, Phoebe."

"Morning"

She just ignored me, went downstairs and so did I.

We both entered the kitchen where Christina and Ana were sitting on the breakfast table eating Pancakes.

Me and Phoebe both sat down.

"What would you like for breakfast Miss. Grey?"

"Oh, the usual"

"What would you like for breakfast Miss. Harold?"

I looked at Gail with a confused look on my face.

"Anything"

But before I could come up with something Christian answered for me.

"Miss. Harold would take scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and a cup of tea/coffee."

_What the hell._

"That's too much; I'll be fine with an omelet, toast and a glass of milk. Thank You."

Christian just looked at me with an awkward look on his face.

"That's it?"

I just nodded.

"What would you want in your omelet Miss. Harold?"

"Anything"

That's when I heard Phoebe sigh with exasperation and roll her eyes.

"Behave Phoebe." Ana scolded Phoebe.

_Wow, I never knew Ana would be the one saying that._

The rest of the breakfast was in silence. Although I hadn't told Gail what I wanted I my omelet, it was still very delicious.

Christian and Ana were about to leave for office so they gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek and gave some instructions to me and her.

"Ryan will be driving you both to school. Me and Ana won't be able to make it for lunch so you both can ask Mrs. Taylor to cook anything you would like to eat and BEHAVE."

He came over to me and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Luck."

And we all exited the house and went into separate cars.

* * *

The car ride was very silent. After reaching school Phoebe exited and approached a group of 5 other girls who gave her a hug each whilst I just look at the huge building. I entered and went to main office and asked for my schedule. After getting my schedule and locker key; I exited the main office and went over to the lockers. I opened my locker as a blonde girl opened the locker next mine. We both got ourselves ready according to our schedule and closed our lockers.

"Hi, I'm Jane."

"I'm Stephanie."

"Yeah, heard you're Phoebe's sister?"

But before I could answer a guy with blonde hair too screamed out her name.

"JANE!"

"JONATHAN!"

He ran over to her, took her into a huge hug and twirled her around.

_AWKWARD!_

I just turned around went over to my first class.

* * *

I took my lunch and sat on one of the empty table in the back of the cafeteria and started thinking about today. I was deep in thought when I felt Jane and Jonathan sit next to me.

"Hello, Miss. Deep-in-thought."

I looked up and saw Jonathan.

"Oh, I was just thinking about today."

"First day of school"

"Yup"

He just nodded.

"So you're Phoebe Grey's sister."

"Unfortunately"

Jane and Jonathan just laughed and looked over to her table. She was sitting with those same 5 girls and some boys who had their arms wrapped around each one of them; even Phoebe.

_I wonder if Christian and Ana know about this guy._

* * *

The rest of the day went quick. Me, Jane and Jonathan had almost the same classes and I made really good friends with them.

Me and Phoebe were waiting for Ryan after school; she was standing in her group of five whilst I was standing with Jane and Jonathan.

"So Stephanie you're very distant and silent, why?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Past?"

"Yeah, you could say."

"Hey, Jonathan why don't we take Stephanie to that club sometime?"

"Oh the underground one?"

"Yeah"

"I don't think so."

"No we could at least show her you know."

"Fine we'll see."

_What the hell are they talking about?_

"What club?"

But before they could say anything, I saw Ryan arrive in the same black Audi so I had to go.

"We'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, I got to go bye guys. See you tomorrow."

"You too, Bye"

I sat in the car with Phoebe and Ryan took off.

_Now I just have to survive the rest of the day and then find out what 'club' they were talking about tomorrow._

* * *

**Please Review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am yet again sorry for the late update but i had a severe flu and couldn't sit in front of the computer screen for more than 5 minutes. But here is the chapter and please tell me what you think! Next chapter will be very... Interesting ;)**

* * *

The rest of the day went very slow. We reached home, ate dinner and went into our rooms. Thank God Gail made me something she thought I would like and didn't ask me for suggestions or I would've embarrassed myself yet again. I was sitting in my room watching TV when I heard the front door open and Christian's fatherly voice.

"Stephanie, Phoebe, We're home."

I slowly exited my room and went downstairs where I saw Phoebe giving each of them a hug.

"Afternoon Dad", "Afternoon Mom".

I just went over to them and gave them a smile.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

They just smiled at me as we all proceeded towards the living room, where we were served with tea but I rejected.

"Why not Stephanie"

"I don't drink tea, Mr. Grey."

"How about coffee"

"No, I'm fine."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ana asked me about my first day of school.

"So, how was school Stephanie?"

"It was good."

"Did you like your teachers? Did u make friends? Tell me."

"Well, yeah I like my teachers and I made two friends."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I knew you would make friends very quick."

I just gave her a smile and after a couple of minutes, exited the room and returned to my room.

* * *

I went upstairs and decided to finally check out everything that was in my room.

I turned on my computer and customized it a bit.

Then I turned on my mobile phone (which was blackberry) and saw some numbers already in it.

_Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, Christian, Ana, Phoebe and Teddy; why in the world would I need Taylor, Sawyer and especially TEDDY'S number?_

I just brushed away the thought when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes."

Christian came in,

"I see you've finally turned on your phone and computer."

"Uh, yes… Mr. Grey, why would I need these phone numbers?"

I showed him the phone and he just nodded.

"For security reasons"

"Oh."

"By the way, dinner's ready."

He just gave me a smile and exited the room.

I quickly ran to the bathroom, washed my face/ hands and opened the door to my room only to see a fuming Christian coming out of Phoebe's room.

"And I want that room clean, young lady!"

He shut the door and stormed downstairs.

_Whoa._

I went over to Phoebe's room and knocked on her door.

"WHAT?!"

"Can I come in?"

I slightly opened the door to see a crying Phoebe sitting on the bed which sat in the middle of her messy room.

"Can I ask what happened?"

She looked up at me with red and puffy eyes.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because, your father was fuming and you're crying. I just wanted to help you."

She sniffed and looked at me.

"Dad, found out about Dave."

"That blonde guy sitting next to you in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah"

"So, how is he connected to your dad's anger?"

"Well, I think you've already figured out that, my dad is very overprotective and does background checks on any guy friend I have. So I stopped introducing my friends to him, especially my guy friends. But I don't know how, he's just found out about Dave and he did a background check on him; he does a background check on every person I'm related to whether it's a guy or a girl. I don't know what he found in his background check, but he just scolded me and told me to stay away from him and that I was grounded for two weeks for not telling him about Dave."

"Well, it was kind of your fault."

"If my dad wasn't that overprotective, I wouldn't have hid Dave away from him."

"Okay, let's get some things straight. Why did you Hide Dave from your dad?"

"Because I knew that there would be something about him that my dad won't like."

"Okay, who's more important, your dad or Dave?"

"Of course my dad what type of a question is that?"

"Then why didn't you think of your dad's feelings when you decided to become Dave's girlfriend?"

"I don't know, I guess it was love at first sight."

"But right now you were saying your dad was more important."

"Then you tell me, what should I do?"

"Break up with him. He is no good."

"But I love him."

"But you love your dad more."

"Stephanie why don't you go eat dinner, I want to be left alone. I have to clean this room too."

"I was just trying to help."

"Well, your help is NOT needed, Get out."

I slowly open the door, exit the room and go downstairs, to see Christian and Ana sitting on the dining table eating in complete silence.

I enter the dining room and get seated.

"I'm sorry, I'm late."

"It's okay."

I look at Christian (who's usually the one talking) who is now completely silence just slowly and steadily finishing his food.

Dinner was very awkward the whole night I did nothing but toss and turn in my bed. I don't know why but I felt guilty for some strange reason. I have always had this habit of feeling guilty even if it was someone else's fault.

* * *

I sat up in bed in the middle of night and looked around trying to figure out something that would help me go to sleep.

I walked around my room but it didn't help. I slowly exited my room, went downstairs and entered the kitchen for a glass of water. I opened the fridge and heard someone talking. I slowly followed the voice and gathered it was coming from Christian's study.

"Ryan, it is now your responsibility to make sure that Phoebe doesn't go anywhere near that guy, am I clear?"

After about a couple of seconds I heard him sigh and bang his fists on the table.

I went back to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water and decided to make coffee for Christian.

_Maybe it would lighten up the tense atmosphere._

I tried finding the equipment and my way through the kitchen and finally poured everything the way I was supposed to and waited for the water to boil. I didn't know what type of coffee he liked so I just opened one of the compartments and found a jar of Black Coffee.

After finding a mug that said 'Best Dad Ever', I poured the coffee into it and set the mug of coffee, along with sugar on a tray and proceeded towards his study. I knocked on the door when I heard his tired voice.

"Come in."

I slowly opened the door and went inside but before I could say anything Christian said something which made me slightly laugh.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be up in a minute."

"Actually, it's me Stephanie."

"Stephanie, what are you doing up so late?"

"Well actually, couldn't sleep, then I was thirsty, then I came downstairs and saw you in your study so I thought that maybe you would like a mug of coffee."

His face lit up like he was little child just given a whole tub of chocolate ice cream.

"That's so considerate of you Stephanie."

I just smiled at him and put the tray on his desk. He took the mug from the tray, took a sip and made a horrible face.

_Shit!_

"What wrong, did I screw it up?"

He just laughed.

"No, I was just joking around with you. This is; I mean I don't know what to say, none of my two kids have ever made coffee for me."

"No way"

"It's true."

I just looked at him shocked thinking that either he was just trying to make me feel better or he really was true.

"Stephanie,"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Life was already too complicated to get myself into this girlfriend/boyfriend mess. Plus my dad would've never found any guy suitable for his little princess."

"I just hope Phoebe would understand that one day."

I slightly nodded in agreement.

"So, did you talk to Phoebe, I mean try to be comfortable with her."

"Yeah, I did she's a very sweet person."

He just slightly laughed at my remark.

"Why don't you go to sleep now? It's almost 2."

I just nodded at him and opened the study door.

"By the way, thanks for the coffee, I really enjoyed."

I just gave him a smile and returned back to my room.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm, got dressed, went downstairs and entered the kitchen where I saw Christian and Phoebe hugging. I just smiled at them and Phoebe mouthed 'Thank You' to me.

_I hope that this day has a good conclusion too._

But right now that was bothering me more was the 'Club'

* * *

Breakfast went pleasantly and so did the car ride to school. I went over to my locker where I saw Jane already assembling her books.

"Good Morning Jane"

"Good Morning Steph. How was your day?"

"It was great."

That's when I heard Jonathan's voice.

"Good Morning Ladies."

I looked over and saw him standing next to Jane. That's when the school bell rang and we all went to our classes.

* * *

I was going over to the cafeteria for lunch when I passed the Janitor's closet and heard muffled screams coming from in there. I quickly went over, rotated the door knob and the door opened. I quickly barged in where I saw Dave, who had put a hand over Phoebe's mouth to shut her up.

"Leave her."

"Oh, you must be Stephanie, Phoebe's new sister."

"I said leave her."

"And why would I do that?"

I went over to them and tried freeing Phoebe when he smacked round the face making me fall back.

_What is wrong with me!_

I again went over to free Phoebe when I heard someone else enter. I looked back and saw Jonathan.

"Leave Phoebe alone, Dave"

That's when Dave quickly removed Phoebe from his grasp, and she ran into my arms and started crying. Then Jonathan held Dave from his collar.

"If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you."

After releasing Dave, he quickly went out of the janitor's closer and ran out of sight. Then Jonathan turned towards us.

"Why don't you both go to the nurse, your faces are red raw."

I just nodded, helped Phoebe and we both went to the nurses' room who just applied some cream on our cheeks.

After we exited the nurses' room, we went over to the cafeteria where I saw Jonathan sitting on a table talking to Jane. I went over to them along with Phoebe and she sat with us.

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Phoebe. At least now you know he wasn't worth it. Anyways, I think you should go home."

She just nodded at me and left us to go to the principal's office. And I turned my attention towards Jonathan and Jane.

"So I thought you were gonna tell me about that 'Club' today."

That both look at each other and Jonathan starts explaining.

"Well, we can't really explain because you won't understand until you see for yourself. So if it's possible then meet us tonight at my house and we'll take you over to the club from there. So just give me your number and I'll tell you the rest of the details like time and stuff"

We exchange number and return to our classes.

* * *

The rest of the day went quick and I kept thinking of how I was gonna convince the Greys to let me go without any bodyguard especially after what's happened today.

After reaching home, I enter the main door and see Phoebe sitting with Christian on the couch crying her eyes out.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update, i will now be updating this story every tuesday and thursdays. I just hope you like this chapter so... ENJOY!**

* * *

"Now, I hope you understand princess; everything I do is for your safety."

After the door behind me closed with a sudden thud, Christian and Phoebe looked towards me.

"Stephanie, why don't you come and sit with us"

I went over and into the living room, and sat on one of the sofas opposite to them.

Phoebe wiped her tears and looked at me, "Say Thank you to Jonathan from me."

I just nodded at her and sat their uncomfortably still thinking of ways to persuade the Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

_Should I ask him right now? No, I think I should ask him when Ana's around. Where is she anyway?_

"Stephanie, Ana should be back in an hour, until then why don't you go and get fresh?"

I just nod and proceed to my. I close the door behind me and deeply exhale.

I come out of the bathroom and look at something I had forgotten about, the past 3 days since I came here.

I went over to my little rucksack and open it. I produce my bracelet that has my name on it; I remember buying it with my dad once. Along with the bracelet was a silver wrist watch which my grandma gave me but it was out of batteries. I then take out my wallet, open it and stare at the passport size picture of me and my dad together. It was originally taken as a portrait but my dad also got it printed in passport size so he could keep it in his wallet. I was almost 7 years old in the picture. I then searched through the compartments of my wallet and saw that I had 20 dollars in here. I also found my dad's business card. He was a CTO at a renowned internet company in Spain back then. He was a very successful man, don't even get me started. I then took out a little black external hard drive which was a backup of my old computer. I quickly got excited and made a mental note in my head to plug it in my computer later. I dug more into the sack and took out a pair of glasses. Yes, I wear spectacles but I thought I looked ugly with them so I stopped. I put them on and went over to the dresser and looked into the mirror.

_I look hideous. But I can see everything more clearly. I think I should put those 20 dollars to good use and buy a new pair of spectacles because I am definitely NOT wearing these to school._

Before I could take them off, the door opened and Ana entered my room.

"Stephanie, you wear glasses, I never knew that."

"Oh, I was just…"

"By the way I just came to tell you that lunch is ready and… Thank You."

"What for?"

"For helping Phoebe today"

"It was actually my friend who helped her I just tried."

"Well, then thank you for trying."

I just smile at her and realize that she was now staring at the little picture of me and my dad. She went towards and held it in her hand.

"Is that you Stephanie?"

"Yes, that's me and my dad."

"You're dad's so graceful."

"A lot of people say that about him."

Lunch was relatively silent and I just kept thinking of ways to persuade the greys. So after lunch when Phoebe was in her room, Ana and Christian were in his study so I taking advantage of the moment, I knocked on the door and went inside after his approval.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey I have to ask for your permission." I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only 5.

_Phew. This means I have time, if I leave after an hour I'd have enough time._

"Permission for what, Stephanie"

"Well, my friends wanted to go somewhere, so I uh, have to ask for your permission."

Christian sighed and then looked at me, "Stephanie, look, you are free to go anywhere unless you go with a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard?"

"Mhm"

"But Mr. Grey…" I looked towards Ana with pleading eyes.

"Christian could I talk to you for a moment." She dragged Christian out of the study closed the door and started talking to her. I placed my ear on the door and listened to what they were saying.

_I know eavesdropping is not a good habit but I had to listen to what she was going to say to know whether I was going or not._

"Christian. Let Stephanie go alone, I know she'll be fine. Look this lifestyle is new for her and she's just trying to fit in."

_Exactly._

"Ana, I don't want to take risks."

"This is not a risk; Stephanie lived without a bodyguard before she came to our lives, didn't she?"

I then heard Christian sigh, "Fine, but if anything happens to her or…" there was a prolonged silence, "if she brakes my trust, she isn't allowed to go anywhere without a bodyguard."

_Trust?_

"Deal"

I quickly move away from the door as it opens and Christian and Ana enter. Ana looks at Christian who has look that reflects the word "Defeated". "You can go Stephanie and without a bodyguard but you promise us that you won't get yourself into anything bad."

That hits me. _Promise us you won't get yourself into something bad._

I just nod at her and she gives me a hug, "Have fun."

I just smile at her, exit the study and jump in excitement. I quickly run upstairs take out the paper that had Jane's number from my jeans back pocket and text her

***When do we leave? What should I wear? BTW, I'll need a lift.***

I then proceed towards my closet to search for something to wear. As I was searching, my phone beeped and I ran over to it.

***Slow down, don't get too excited, we'll leave at six and me and John will pick you up. Just wear a pair jeans and a top nothing special needed.***

After about fifteen minutes, I was ready and that's when I got a text from Jane.

***We're outside your house***

I exited my room and was about to go downstairs when I heard Phoebe's voice.

"You're going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with Jane and Jonathan."

"Oh, take care and be safe."

I just nodded at her. _Why in the world is everybody asking me to stay safe?_

I just brushed away the thought and went downstairs where I was met by Ana and Christian who both gave me a hug, "Have fun."

I just smiled at them and preceded towards the door when I heard Christian's voice, "Ryan will drop you off."

"Oh, that won't be needed Mr. Grey, two of my friends are here to pick up."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Are they driving themselves."

"Yes"

"How old are they."

"Jonathan, who's driving is 18 and Jane is 16."

"What is he still doing in school?"

"He started school a year late."

He just nodded, "Jonathan is the boy who saved Phoebe from that other boy right?"

I just hesitantly nodded at him, "I would like to meet that boy."

"Of course, why not"

That's when Ana realized I was getting more and more nervous, "Christian why not some other time."

Christian looked at Ana who glared back at her, "Fine."

"Should I…"

"Of Course, Stephanie have fun."

I just smiled at them, exited the house and went towards the waiting car.

"Sorry guys."

"No it's okay. Let's go."

I just nodded at them as Jonathan started driving. I just stared out the window and very weird thoughts came to my head.

First, what happened to Phoebe earlier that day, then Christian's deal with Ana of not letting me go anywhere if I broke his _Trust? _What if I really break his trust, what will happen? I then think of my dad, what would he be thinking of my actions right now?

I keep looking outside the window and try to calm myself by thinking that _I'll go here once then I'll think of whether to come here again or not. Plus, it's only a club, I'm pretty sure Christian, Ana and my dad went to clubs at this age; right?_

I then roll my eyes in frustration and let out a huge breath.

"Nervous?"

I look over at Jane, "Not really, because I certainly don't know where you're taking me."

"Don't worry, you'll like this place." I look at Jonathan as we come to a stop, "Let's go."

We climb out of the car and walk a bit distance and then Jonathan opens a door which releases a huge staircase that goes underground.

I follow Jane and Jonathan down there as we come across another door. Jonathan then takes out his cellphone and calls someone.

"Yeah, we're outside the door… Yeah, she's here too… 16… Okay."

After a couple of minutes a guy opens the door and I can hear the boom of music and screams coming from inside of the building. The guy greets us and then looks at me, "Ready?"

I nervously nod as we enter the door.

_HOLY SHIT!_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, they really motivate me to write more =)**


	6. Chapter 6

******So i'm very sorry for not updating on thursday but here is an update, and it's back at the apartment like one of my reviewer requested. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**10****th**** February 2013 (Back at the Apartment)**

"Look, I think, I should leave; I've told you enough." I quickly get off the bar stool and am about to go upstairs when he holds me by my wrists.

"Please, tell me more about yourself."

"Look, it was nice talking to somebody about all of this but right now I should be heading home; it getting late."

He just sighs and let goes of my hand.

I quickly ascend the stair case and enter the sub room where I, burst out into tears.

_Oh, god what have I done. I just opened more than half of my life in front of this person; I don't even know him properly! _

I quickly wash my face, change my clothes, gather my things and go downstairs where I see him talking on the phone.

"Yes, the girl came… look that's none of your business… Why do you care whether she can fulfill my needs or not? That's for me to decide… Yes, you are a wonderful person and I can't thank you enough… Yes I'll see you tonight… Goodbye."

He looks back and sees me standing there, "Oh, Stephanie I didn't know you were standing there."

"Well, I think I should get going."

He just nods mournfully, "When can I see you again?"

I just shake my head, "I don't know."

_I hope never again. I have embarrassed myself enough I think._

He follows me till the elevator and takes me by surprise, by kissing the back of my hand, "I'll be waiting. By the way black really suites you."

I try not blushing to but fail so I flutter my eyes to cover it up, "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Waters."

"Please, call me Andrew; until next time." He flashes me a smile that makes me weak on my knees and that when the elevator opens and whisks me away from this fantasy.

I get in my car, take off my coat and put on the passenger side. I was about to start the engine when I heard the familiar buzz of my phone.

***How did it go? Who's your new Dom? I hope he didn't make you sign an NDA!***

***No Jane, he didn't make me sign an NDA. The interview went good, but I still haven't signed the contract. His name is Andrew Waters, he's 25.***

After typing the message I realized I didn't have the contract.

_Like I was gonna sign it anyway._

I exited the apartments' parking lot and started driving when I got another message.

***NO WAY, you are one lucky bitch. Andre Waters! Do you know who he even is? He is one of Seattle's most wanted Bachelors. I mean they call him 'The Next Christian Grey'. Plus HE IS SOOOO HOT!***

_Seriously, the next Christian Grey; but well let's face it he is handsome and rich. _

I just snicker at the thought and reply to Jane.

***So what!***

I waited for her reply but after 5 minutes, I got nothing. So I gathered she was pissed. I stopped the car at a traffic light and that's when I realized how tired I was, and hungry.

I drove and thought of what happened after I entered that door.

* * *

I entered the door and realized that it was just like every other club; you know, girls pole dancing and guys enjoying. But there was something different about this club; on every wall hung paddles, whips, riding crops, and other awkward equipment which I didn't recognize. So I just gathered that it was the theme of the club; A Spanish In quisition.

I looked around and noticed Jonathan talking to the same guy who let us in.

"Come on, Stephanie, there is so much more to see and learn."

_What? _

I just give Jane a puzzled look who laughs at me, "Come on."

I follow the three of them to another door, "Where are we going?"

"To the main room"

"What main room? Isn't that the 'Main Room'?"

"Nope", Jonathan shakes his head.

They open the door where I see more of the Spanish equipment along with 5 chests of drawers.

"Would anyone explain these to me?" I say pointing towards the deadly equipment and the drawers.

That's when Jonathan, takes one of the whips and smacks it to the grey cemented floor, "This, is a BDSM Club."

"What?"

But instead of answering my question, he hands me a handbook which says, 'BDSM FOR STARTERS'

"What the hell is this?"

"Come on Stephanie calm down. I was like this my first day too. But after got into it, I kind of liked it. Why don't you go home go over the handbook and tell me what you think. Plus you insisted on coming here; I know you'll like it. I know what happened to you in the past."

My palms and my heart starts pounding, "How?" is all I manage to say because of all the saliva accumulated in my mouth.

"Nathan is my adoptive brother."

"What?"

He nodded at me and smirked, "He also told me he had a huge crush on you and asked me to tell you that he's waiting for you. He's crazy for you."

"Well, then why don't you tell him to fuck off, grow up and find another girl? What is he doing these days anyways?"

"He applied at Washington State University and he might get in, he's very intelligent. And I will try to convey that message of yours to him."

I roll my eyes and exit the 'Main Room' with them and return back to the club where heavy rock music is playing which makes me head pound.

_God, why did I accept coming here?_

I sit on one of the sofas with Jane as Jonathan asks us for drinks.

"I don't drink."

He raises his eyebrow at me, "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I am not I don't drink."

He rolls his eyes, goes over to the bar, comes back with three beers and hands me one.

"I said, I don't drink"

"Well, I think it's time to grow up." He clinks his glass mug with mine and takes a sip.

I deeply exhale and lean in to take a sip from mine.

_This isn't how I pictured my first time drinking; I had pictured it to be in a posh restaurant with some guy, where we clink our wine glasses and flourish the taste of the red wine floating in our glasses._

But looking at the beer glass I was brought back to planet earth. I took a sip and it tasted horrible.

I placed my glass back on the table with a horrible look on my face which made Jane and Jonathan laugh at the same time.

I decided on passing the time by reading the handbook. I opened it and the first page had pictures.

Pictures of partially naked girls tied up with ropes, suspended in midair. Others had their hand tied behind them with cable ties and hand cuffs. Some even had blood dripping down their necks and arms. I quickly closed the handbook, and looked up and was faced by a white flashing light and then... Black out.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I fluttered my eyes but couldn't make out anything but screams; familiar screams.

"Now look what's happened Anastasia; only because I promised not to send Stephanie with a bodyguard all those years ago. She's been lying here for the past three days; emotionless!"

"Christian, calm down. Look I'm sorry for making you promise me that. I should've thought rationally."

I opened my eyes, look around and all I can see are white walls, white chairs and a beam of sunlight coming from somewhere. As I was trying to compose myself, I felt someone sit next to me.

"Christian, she's opening her eyes. Call a doctor."

I got my vision and saw Ana sitting next to me. I sat up just as a doctor and Christian entered the room.

"How are you feeling now Stephanie? I am Dr. Downy and have been assessing you ever since you went unconscious. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was driving a car and then out of nowhere a truck came and slammed into my side. And the next thing I know, I wake up in a hospital bed."

Then a nurse came inside and started checking my blood pressure.

"I'll tell the family," Ana said exiting the room and allowing Christian to sit next to me.

When the nurse and Doctor exited the room after assessing me, Christian started his lecture.

"Stephanie, you should always be careful while driving. I know it's partially my fault for not keeping an eye on you, but 2 years ago when you asked me to go out with your friends; I made a promise to Ana. A promise that I would let you go anywhere you want without a bodyguard as long as you didn't get in trouble or broke my trust. And you have never gotten in trouble neither did you do anything to break my trust. But Stephanie, I was shocked after I got the call from the hospital. I'm never letting you anywhere without a bodyguard now."

_Shit! _

But before I could give an explanation, Ana came in the room along with, Theodore, Phoebe and their Grandparents.

After everyone got a look at me sighed with relief, Phoebe came over and gave me tight hug.

"We all were so worried about you. Where had you gone?"

"Just, to meet a friend."

She wiped away her tears and sat in the chair next to my bedside so that Christian and she were on either sides of me.

After some talks and laughs, the doctor came back in and everyone except Christian and Ana went back home.

"Well, Mr. Grey, Stephanie's vital signs are normal and the swelling on her brain has also died down but I suggest we keep her overnight just in case."

Christian and Ana both nodded at him and he exited the room.

"Stephanie where did you go that day"

"I told you, just to meet a friend."

"Which, friend"

"Mr. Grey, a school friend."

"Stephanie, don't lie to me. You were in the South of Seattle. All of your friends live in Central Seattle."

"How do you know I was in the South of Seattle? And who told you that all of my friends live in Central Seattle?"

"I have tracking device implanted in your car and I might have contacted Jane and Jonathan."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. It was an accident."

"You're right, it won't happen again, because you are not going anywhere without a bodyguard now."

I looked at him with disbelief; I had never seen this side of Christian. The side everyone mentioned. Phoebe always said I was lucky to not have seen this side, but then again she said I was very obedient; but little did she know.

"Mr. Grey, I promise…"

"Stephanie, don't make promises that you cannot fulfill. You are not allowed to go anywhere without a bodyguard. End of discussion", and he went out of the room.

**3 Days Later**

Well, I got discharged almost 2 days ago and I return to work today. Well, it's not exactly work; I am an intern at GEH. I took a gap year before going to university and decided to do this as it would really make my University Résumé, stand out. Phoebe decided to do the same, but in Grey Publishing, as she wants to be a Journalist one day.

Today is a very busy day, as a new company is going to overlook our internship program, as they are planning to launch one too. Right now our Internship Department is sitting in the meeting room, and is getting instructions from Mr. Grey and Theodore. Theodore is an amazing brother, to me and Phoebe.

"Now, I want you all to impress them as much as you can. And if we accomplish that we can easily convince the company to merge it with ours. As I like to call it; manipulate the other." There is faint laughter from the employees but, I really am not impressed with Mr. Grey's lame humor.

"Now, Theodore will take it from here as I have to manipulate some British."

He exited the meeting room as Theodore continued to explain us more about the company; as how it has just launched but has been a great success in its short months of service and might flourish as much as GEH.

"Theodore, what's the name of the company and who will be overlooking our Department?"

Theodore faces towards me, "The Company's name is 'Water's Enterprises', its Headquarters are in Spain and have been doing amazingly well. They have just started the company in US and the CEO himself will be overlooking us, 'Andrew Waters'"

"What name did you take?"

He looks at me with a puzzled expression, "Andrew Waters."

And with that, it was like my world had stopped.

_Andrew Waters! Oh please let this be a dream._

"Okay, now I want you all to proceed with your normal routine. Mr. Waters will be here in an hour or so."

We all exited the meeting room and Theodore caught up with me, "Are you alright you looked like you had seen a ghost in there."

"No, I'm fine."

With that I ran the powder room, and luckily it was empty. I splashed my face with water and looked in the mirror, trying to satisfy myself.

"It's okay, he's here for business. He won't even look at me."

_Yeah, but too bad you Adoptive Father, made you the Head of the Department._

"No, that won't matter everything will be fine."

I ignore my thoughts, wash my hands, take one look at myself in the mirror and exit the bathroom.

_Let's do this._

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry, as you guys weren't able to read chapter 7 properly because of some problem in the website. But now it's up and so is Chapter 8. I hope you read and Enjoy! xx**

* * *

I was about to enter the Intern Department, when Ted stopped me.

"Hey, Stephanie could you do me a HUGE favor?"

"Yeah sure, anything"

"Well, Mr. Waters is right now on his way up here. He's in the parking lot. I want you to give him a tour of the building as I need to go to a last moment meeting with dad, and you're the only one that I can trust with this job. Please."

_Shit! How can I let him down?_

"Yeah, sure Ted why not"

"Oh, thank you Stephanie! I owe you one."

I just gave him a smile and nervously nodded.

"Now he must've entered the building. Go downstairs greet him and show him around. And don't forget to 'Manipulate' him."

He gave me a wink and we both entered the elevator. After reaching the ground floor, we both approached him.

He looked the same; _handsome, tall,_ _his dark brown hair ruffled the same way they were when I was staring at him in his playroom, his well-built body, his knee-weakening smile, his green eyes and oh, the list goes on and on._

Before I knew it, Ted was introducing me to him.

"And this is our Head Intern, Stephanie Harold. She will be giving you a tour of the GEH building."

I looked at him and gave him a formal smile to make it clear to him that everything that happens in the GEH building is completely related to business. But he on the side had a faint smirk plastered on his face and his eyes looked at me with lust.

_Bastard!_

Andrew nodded his head and brought his hand forward for a shake, "Miss. Harold, very nice to meet you." The smirk still there, as if he was enjoying an inside joke.

I held my head high and shook his hand, "Very nice to meet you too, Mr. Waters."

_BUSINESS!_

"Okay, so I should get going and I hope that you enjoy the tour."

Ted brought his head near to mine and whispered, "Me and Dad will be back by the time refreshments are served in Meeting room number 2."

He nodded at us both and left us to it.

"Miss. Harold, this is my assistant Fiona." Andrew pointed towards a short, blonde girl, who had blue eyes and looked very young.

"Nice to meet you Fiona." I noticed that my voice was shuddering.

_Business, Harold… Nothing more._

"And this is my Technical Officer, Raymond Black." I shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black, Shall we continue?"

Andrew nodded at me and walked next to me.

"I didn't you worked here?" Andrew whispered into my ear.

"I'm an intern."

"Shouldn't you be in Harvard or Stanford, or Yale?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw your College and High School Grades."

I looked at him with disbelief, "You did a background check on me?"

He shrugged, "I do a background check on all of my subs-to-be."

Then the elevator arrived and we all entered and one by one I showed him each and every department. The whole tour I could feel him smirking at me.

"And this is the Intern Department, this is where our company, basically trains undergraduate and graduate students, how to be successful one day themselves. Basically the 'GEH Student Leadership Program' as we call it, enables students to show their talent and it gives them an opportunity to help in the development of the company. For example our website and our GEH Mobile app, that was released a week ago was made by, our interns and without them this wouldn't have been possible. Each year one of our graduate intern is given the opportunity to work here as a permanent employee, and to make that decision, interns are to give a test." I tell him handing him a question paper. "This exam polishes their business and engineering skills." We exit the Intern floor and enter the elevator once again.

"GEH as I told you before owns a wide variety of companies and each and every of our company has its own Internship Program and we are determined to keep this program as profitable as possible."

That's when we enter the 20th floor.

"And this floor is home to our Executives. The first, room from the right is where the CEO, Mr. Christian Grey sits. The next one is his son's, Theodore Grey. The one with it is the CTO's. And the last one is our CFO's office. On behalf of Mr. Christian Grey, I would apologize because he wasn't able to greet you in person as he had a last minute meeting to attend but he will join us for refreshments and it would be an honor if you join us for the 'Merger Ceremony' with 'Harrison Enterprise'."

"Yes, of course, and I understand Mr. Grey's situation, there's no need to be sorry, in fact I must say," he brings his head near to my ear, "I was lucky."

He brings his head back and smirks at me, making me blush, "Let's proceed shall we?"

"This is the meeting room number 1. We have state of the art technology to make it easier for our Employers and Employees to demonstrate their ideas to make GEH a better company for future costumers. We have three more meeting rooms." As I was talking Andrea; Christian's assistant came to us.

"Miss. Harold, Mr. Grey has arrived and he is on his way up. It would be appreciated if you proceed to meeting room number 2."

"Yes, of course."

We proceed to meeting room number where Andrew's peers get seated but he stands next to me.

"Your very talented, I must say, Miss. Harold." He mumbled.

"Why, thank you Mr. Waters."

"I heard about accident, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Aren't you gonna ask me how I am?"

I looked at him puzzled, "Okay, Mr. Waters how are you?"

"I think I told you call me Andrew?"

"Mr. Waters, you're here for business, and right now I must be formal. How are you, really, Mr. Waters?"

"I have been waiting to meet you."

"Well, congratulations now you did."

He shook his, "I didn't want to meet you like this."

But before I could ask him what he meant, the door opened and in came Christian, Theodore, and other Executives and Heads of different departments.

They greeted each other and got seated.

"Mr. Waters, I hope Miss. Harold didn't bore you."

He looked towards me and I could see the pleasure in his eyes.

"No, Mr. Grey not at all. I actually learnt a lot. Miss. Harold is a very talented person, I must say. And please call me Andrew."

Mr. Grey turned towards me and gave me a warm smile, "Yes, she is indeed."

And that one little sentence made my heart melt.

_Christian thinks I'm talent!_

After tea, we all proceeded towards the Main Hall for the Merger Ceremony, where Ana and Phoebe were already seated, and as soon as we entered they came towards us and we stood there, I, Christian, Ana, Ted, Phoebe and Andrew.

"Andrew this is my wife, Anastasia Grey, CEO of Grey Publishing. And this is my daughter Phoebe Grey."

"Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Ana and then addressed Christian, "You are very lucky to have such talented kids."

"I could say the same for your parents, Andrew."

I looked at him and saw that his expression had changed, but he just nodded.

"Well, I think I and Ted should get going, please be seated and get comfortable."

We all got seated on of the tables as Andrew sat between me and Ana and he put his hand on my leg, but I just moved my leg telling him to mind his own business.

The rest ceremony went smoothly until everybody started leaving and Andrew and I were standing alone in one corner, unfortunately.

"When can I meet you again?"

"I don't know."

"That's what you said before. But we did meet again; fate, brought us together."

I stared at him and he just raised his eyebrow and smirked. But yet again, before I could say anything, his phone rang and he went out of the hall.

_Damn, he's hot!_

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Also for those of you who haven't, please check my other Fan Fiction, if your interested. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, now I don't know, if you like this side of 'Uncle Elliot' or not but I just hope that you like the update.**

* * *

I was straightening my hair when my phone rang. I put my straightening rod down, picked up my phone and noticed that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon, Miss. Harold."

And at once I recognized the velvety voice, "Andrew, where did you get my phone number from and what do you want from me?"

"Let's not get to where I got your phone number from and as of what I want from you; oh, the list endless", he said in a seductive voice and I could feel him smirking at the other end.

_Bastard!_

I roll my eyes, "why did you call me?"

"Well, I thought that as we'll be working together more often, we should get acquainted."

That's when I heard Phoebe's familiar scream, "Stephanie we're leaving in 5 minutes. Everybody's waiting for you."

We're going to Bellevue for the weekly Sunday lunch, "Look, Andrew I'm already getting late, so I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I quickly end the call, straighten out the last strand of my hair and I was ready to go. I took my phone and Ted's old phone, went downstairs and was met by Ted and Phoebe standing near the doorway.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"It is okay Mom and Dad are still to show up." Ted told me making me sigh with relief.

"Oh, by the way here's your phone; I fixed it. There something wrong with the battery holder", I said handing him his old phone.

"Thank you very much. Now I can easily sell it."

I look at him with disbelief, "why are you selling this? It's an S2!"

"Yeah, well I have an S3 now, what am I gonna do with this anyway?"

"Give it to me, maybe?"

"No way, I'm not that stupid."

"Well, then fine I get 25% of the money you get after selling it."

"Why the hell?"

"I fixed it. If it weren't for me you would've been stuck with it."

"Fine but you get only 15%."

"Deal." I say bringing my hand forward for a shake.

* * *

We all settled in the car and drove over to Bellevue and the whole car ride Christian and Ted went on appreciating 'Mr. Waters' accomplishments.

_If only the world knew the real him._

We reached at Bellevue with plenty of time to spare before lunch was served. We entered and were greeted by Mr. Grey, Dr. Trevelyan, Aunt Kate (who for some strange reason doesn't like me that much) and Aunt Mia who got really excited of seeing me.

"Stephanie, thank God you're here. Now come in the kitchen and taste this cake." She drags me into the kitchen where, a white vanilla sponge cake sits on the platter, decorated with white fondant. She hands me a spoon and I take a bite of the delicious vanilla cake, savoring the amazing taste.

"Aunt Mia, this is Mouth wateringly delicious!" I try to squeal so she believes me.

She takes me into a tight hug, "Oh, you're the best Stephanie."

"Why are you making it anyway?" I ask her placing the spoon on the plate.

"Well, its Mom and Dad's anniversary on the 'Annual Charity Ball' day, so I'm making this cake for them which they will cut on the Ball."

"It's their anniversary, when?"

"Day after tomorrow"

"Shit I had totally forgotten. I haven't even bought them anything."

"It's okay…" but before she could finish her sentence someone cuts her off

"You can go with us, we leave after lunch." I quickly recognized the voice and turned around to see Uncle Elliot; my only and favorite uncle. He is so my type and is the only person I refer to with my relation. We have a lot in common; he was adopted but his birth parents loved him and he has a rebellious nature, just like me.

"Uncle Elliot, where were you?" I go over and give him a hug.

"Just, you know…" he gives me a wink.

I shake my head, "You have a wife, and you know that right? How's Ava? "

He just shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a beer, "So how are things with you and that guy?"

"Which guy?"

"The guy who was checking you out in that club"

"Uncle Elliot that was months ago, plus he was a douche bag. I never even talked to him"

After I graduated Uncle Elliot took me to this club claiming we were going there to hunt down 'bitches' for him. But unfortunately he got me drunk and I ended up being grounded for a month and was forbidden to talk to or go out with Uncle Elliot and Uncle Elliot claims that his wife punished him by making a rule of no sex for a whole month.

_Poor guy._

"I was just teasing you." He replied making his way to the living room where the table was laid out with envelopes.

"What are these?"

"Invitations to the Annual Ball"

I picked up one which said the name, 'Andrew Waters'

_Why the hell is this guy haunting me today?_

I looked at Uncle Elliot, "Why is he invited?"

"It's a charity event, every rich guy's invited."

"But why him; he just started his business "

"Well, you Christian insisted, plus why are you so worried?" He said arching his eyebrow.

I quickly put the card down because I knew I was making it too obvious and I was pretty sure I was blushing, "no reason, just curious."

"There's something going on between you two. Isn't it?"

I looked at him with shock on my face, "No way."

But he wasn't satisfied, "Stephanie, can I have your phone please."

"Why?"

But he just snatched it out my hand and after some seconds held it in front of me, highlighting the unknown number, "This is his number isn't it?"

"No." I try to hide.

He then scrolled through my phone and yet again held it in front of me. It was a text message he sent after the phone call, saying that I enjoy where ever I am going and that he's waiting to hear from me soon. And the worst part was that he signed his name at the end.

"It is isn't it? Christian's gonna kill you when he finds out."

I snatch my phone away from him, "He won't find out."

He just raises his hands up in defense, "Don't worry Ma'am, your secret is safe with me."

But before I could say anything Aunt Mia entered informing us that lunch was ready.

We were walking towards the dining room, "You know Uncle Elliot sometimes I feel so sorry for Aunt Mia. I mean you and Christian are worlds apart how did she put up with you both. You're all…"

"Fun, sexy, handsome," he says brushing his hands through his blonde hair.

"No, you're all irresponsible and rebellious and he's all gentlemanly and business-like."

He looks at me with shock as if I had said something totally unbelievable, "You're saying I'm rebellious. Christian got expelled from 2 schools. He was brawler; he used to come home with cuts, injuries and what not."

"No way"

"Look, there's only one difference between us; he believes that he lives as long as Ana lives and I believe that I live as long as bitches live." He winks at me.

"You're never gonna grow up are you?"

He shook his head, "YOLO, Stephanie!"

* * *

**Next chapter soon; Annual Charity Ball!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. Now I know that there are many people out there that are reading this story so I would really appreciate if you left a review. Don't get me wrong I am really thankful to my present readers, followers and reviewers and I love writing this story, but if you just leave a review it would motivate me to write more as I would know that there is someone out there who is reading it. :) Thanks.**

**Anyway I hope you liked my version of Elliot and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. J Also check out my other Fan Fiction; if you haven't. :)**

* * *

Lunch was very delicious and refreshing. All made my Aunt Mia herself; Grace said she insisted she made it. After lunch she dragged Christian and I back to the kitchen where she asked him to taste the cake. He too, appreciated her skills but pointed out one undistinguishable flaw; "It needs a bit more salt."

And right there and then Aunt Mia went back to work and started making the batter for another sponge whilst I look at Christian with a 'you-could've-just-said-you-like-it' look. But he just shrugged his shoulders and was about to exit the kitchen when Uncle Elliot came in with his keys in his hand.

"Come on Mia, Stephanie; we'll get late."

"And where is it exactly that you're taking my daughter and sister?"

"Well, little bro, your daughter is my niece and your sister is mine too. So don't worry I'm not taking them somewhere, where I would blow their heads off." He said patting Christian's left arm making me laugh in the inside.

_Elliot is the perfect epitome of a big brother._

"Well, 'big bro', I just don't need an encore of that previous event."

"Oh, come on Christian. Let your daughter have a little fun." He said coming and standing next to me.

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "You'll be going with Ryan."

"Hey, little brother, I think I'll be fine. Come on ladies we've got some money to spend." And he led both Aunt Mia and I out of the house and into his Mercedes. He might not be a multi-billionaire, but I love his car.

I was about to get in the back seat when Uncle Elliot stopped me and insisted that I sat in the passenger seat with him so that Aunt Mia wouldn't bother him with the radio.

"You guys won't ever grow up!"

So I ended up sitting in the passenger seat listening to Rap. We reached the mall and went separate ways. I went in search of something for grandpa and my eyes fell on the rack of watches. I was trying to look for the perfect one when I yet once again heard his velvety voice.

"No don't sell it, neither do you buy it because it'll be a huge loss to the company. Look, I'm out somewhere, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw him rummaging through some belts.

_Oh, good God!_

I was lost in my thoughts when a man came over to me and asked me which one I wanted.

"I'll take the gray, light weight one with the square dial."

_Should I talk to the man standing behind me? No that'll be too cliché._

So I just walked over to the counter where the cashier was talking on the phone with some other girl about some "Jimmy-Choos". Whilst I just stood there staring at her face waiting for her to put the receiver down. But that's when the hunk, which was rummaging through the belts, came over to the counter and placed his receipt on the counter, startling the girl and as a result making her put down the receiver at once.

"Yes, sir how may I help you?"

"I think the lady was here first." He said motioning towards me.

"Yes, Ma'am"

I gave her my receipt as she made the bill for the watch.

"Who are you buying for?"

I looked at Andrew, "Mr. Grey, my adoptive Grandfather, it's his anniversary on the 'Annual Ball Day'. And you?"

"Myself."

"Oh."

I paid for the watch and took the bag, "I should get going, and it was nice meeting you again."

He nodded, "Same here."

I went out of the shop and took a huge breath and proceeded towards a jewelry shop where I bought Grace a gold bracelet and went off towards the food court where I was to meet Aunt Mia and Uncle Elliot. I sat on the table where they were seated on; Uncle Elliot sipping coffee and Aunt Mia eating Ice-Cream.

"Do you want to eat anything?"

I shook my head at Uncle Elliot and my mobile phone rang. I looked at the receiver and it told me that it was from my therapist. I picked it up and the receptionist reminded me that I had an appointment with Dr. Flynn tomorrow.

_How could I forget about my first appointment after accident?_

* * *

I went inside his office where we got seated in our respective chairs. He had been my therapist for almost 2 years now and to be honest he's very good at his work.

"Stephanie, how do you feel now?"

"Much better, the headaches have subsided."

"Anything new, how did your interview with your latest Dom go?"

John is the only person that knows almost everything about me.

"It went good. Actually he kind of, refused me."

"Why?"

"He said I wasn't submissive material."

"What was his name?"

"Uh…" I hesitated but I knew I had to tell him, "Andrew Waters."

"Owner of Waters Enterprise"

"Yes, in fact I'll be working with him, helping him establish an Internship Program. It'll be a benefit to our company as we'll own 60% of the Program."

He nodded, "How did you feel after he refused you?"

"It was unbelievable; I mean I've been a submissive for such a long time now."

"What are planning to do now? Look for a new Dom?"

"Well, I don't think that'll be possible as I now can't go anywhere without a body guard."

"Christian's rule after the accident"

"Yeah, well apparently I got myself into trouble so I can't."

"But what'll you do now? You said BDSM helped you to control your emotions especially sorrow."

"Well, I've gone back to smoking and self-harming recently. I have no other choice."

He just nodded, "Stephanie, every session I ask you this question and you always refuse to answer, but I'm gonna ask again; Why did you choose BDSM?"

"Well… I can't tell you it's too personal."

* * *

After getting our hair and makeup done, we changed our clothes and were ready to go to. Ana, Phoebe, Kat, Aunt Mia and I all sat in the SUV provided by Christian and drove off to Bellevue. Upon entering Ana, Aunt Mia and Kate went over to their husbands whilst Phoebe and I went over to Ted. Time flied quickly and before we knew it guest were piling up in the Marquee and getting ready for the auction.

We all got seated and I realized there was an empty chair in front of me, between Christian and Ted. But I just brushed the thought away and got divulged into the conversation between Uncle Elliot about why Aunt Mia should or shouldn't have baked a chocolate cake.

I was deep in the conversation when someone cleared his throat and greeted everyone and claimed the empty chair in front of me. I looked up and saw the same person who was rummaging through belts yesterday in the Armani outlet, sitting in front of me. His green eyes staring at me with lust and what made it worse was his and Uncle Elliot's smirk.

_Great!_

So, I took the card with the list of all Auction Properties, just to get my mind off him but what I saw made it even worse. There were 4 Properties on the list all owned by none other but _Mr. Andrew Waters._

_Unbelievable!_

So I put the card down, looked up and saw the familiar smirk still plastered on the familiar face. The auction proceeded and yet, again the Master of Ceremonies made it dramatic by his stupid announcements. Andrew's properties were sold in Millions and I'm happy because the money goes to the needy.

Time flew fast and soon it was time for the Auction Dance so Ana, Phoebe and both my Aunts went over to stage whilst I sat there wishing I knew how to dance too. Yup, I suck at dancing and don't wanna make a fool out myself in front of an elite Greek God who mistakenly bid on me.

I watched as Christian bid on Ana for I don't know how many millions.

I just stifled a laugh watching Ethan cautiously bid on Aunt Mia.

_Poor guy, I'm pretty sure Aunt Mia costs him A LOT!_

Then came Kate's turn and of course Uncle Elliot gave his all just so he could have the first dance with her and went up the stairs, kissed the back of her hand and took her out of the marquee.

_Everyone knows that as much as Uncle Elliot fools around and fakes to be a player, he loves Kate endlessly._

Then was Phoebe's turn but I couldn't see who the lucky bloke was, as my phone rang and reminded me that I have to take a look at Aunt Mia's cake which is under the process of baking. I went inside the house and into the kitchen where I pushed a toothpick inside the cake, and realized it was still uncooked, so I closed the lid back again.

I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of water, went out to the balcony where I was about to take a sip but was interrupted by a cough, which startled me. I swiftly turned around and saw those same green eyes and impish smirk.

"How may I help you Mr. Waters?"

"Why so formal?"

"Well, I kinda work with you so I should respect you, no other reason."

"I see, why didn't you volunteer for the dance?"

"Well, I don't dance."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, when girls my age attended dance classes, I attended Karate and Gymnastics so, I'm sorry."

"I think I can teach you."

No matter how cold and stony I was acting, that offer was too good to deny, especially when his soft as feather hands were roaming on my back and up my neck. But before I could answer him I was interrupted by Christian fierce screaming.

"Get the fuck out of here before I get you thrown out. I don't want you ruining my parents' anniversary."

I quickly went over the balcony door where I saw Christian standing in front of a blonde lady who looked like she was as old as Grace.

"Christian, look I know you're mad at me and I know that you're not gonna let me stay here for long but let me please say something."

"I am not listening to any of your shit, so get out before I get security to throw you out."

"Christian please, I'm just here to say sorry to you and Ana."

"Elena now you're really getting on my nerves, and I told you I don't wanna listen to anything you say and I don't want you to ruin my parents' special day."

He quickly fished out his cellphone, "I'm gonna call Taylor to throw you out, so if you really want to maintain your self-respect, it's advised that you walk out of that door right now."

The blonde just nodded at his command and did what he said and walked out of the door and into a black Audi. I looked back so I could talk to Andrew but he was nowhere to be found. I climbed down the steps of the balcony and walked around the house where I saw him talking on the phone.

"What was all that? Are you alright… how do you know him… then you would definitely know Stephanie Harold… no she's more than just my sub…" he lowered his voice, "She's Christian Grey's adoptive daughter… okay I'll see you soon." He ended the call and went over to exit.

"Andrew! Where are you going?" I questioned him approaching him near the exit.

"I need to go Stephanie, I'm sorry. See you tomorrow at work."

I just nodded and watched him enter the SUV.

* * *

**Please leave a Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the short update but I had reality take me over and there was a huge problem at home that I had to take care of hence I was unable to write. I also have exams starting from the 8****th**** so my brain is swirling with algebra problems. I really am sorry. But I would really appreciate if you read this chapter and leave feedback. Thank you for sticking with this story and bearing the delay. Next chapter soon; I promise. :)**

* * *

The rest of the night I kept tossing and turning on bed trying to turn off my wild brain which was buzzing with moments spent with Andrew; his lustful, piercing, green eyes, his tousled brown hair that I love, his well-built body - _I'm pretty sure he has a six pack -_, his lips and way of talking; everything about him is perfect. I really want to meet him again and I can't wait for tomorrow when we get to meet again at his office for the Internship Program meeting. After about another hour and a half of fantasizing, thankfully sleep took me over, so I nuzzled into my pillow and drifted off thinking I'd sleep a peaceful slumber but I guess I was wrong.

* * *

_I was standing in the middle of the familiar kitchen. A stench smell of paint, beer and smoke filled my nostrils; a smell that I hadn't sniffed in a long time. I looked around and saw him; he was screaming at her but the speech was inaudible, but right after he slapped her around the face a door opened and I could hear everything; clearly. _

_My vision focused towards the just opened door and there I was, screaming at him to stop; I looked a bit young, almost 13 years old. But instead of stopping he screamed at me to go back to my room and he continued his torture at her. I ran over and tried to free her but it felt as if I didn't even exist because whenever I brought my hand forward, it just passed through instead of hitting something concrete. _

_I then ran over to my bedroom door and tried turning the knob but my body just crossed the barrier of a door without any effort. I looked around and realized that I was in the room I used to live in almost 5 years ago at his house after my father's death. I saw myself sitting on my bed curled up in a ball trying to hide myself; something I did quite often whilst living here. _

_The 13 year-old me was frantically brushing her hair with her hands and kept repeating the familiar mantra, 'He's gonna come after me once she leaves… He's gonna come after me once she leaves…'_

_I went over and sat on the bed next to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her but again I failed hopelessly as my hand just passed through. I sat there trying to think what I can do to calm my naïve state. But right then the door opened, and in he came with a fuming look on his face. I swiftly looked around saw that the 13-year old Stephanie was gone; it was only me. I swallowed the lump in my throat trying to calm myself and thought of everything I was gonna say to him. Everything I ever dreamt of saying to him. _

_But once he came over me and pulled me by my hair all of my courage vanished; I was back to the same weak Stephanie. The Stephanie that agrees to all of his commands, the Stephanie who thinks that he's a bad person but at the same time thinks that what he does to me is something I deserve. I was snapped out of my thoughts after he slapped me around the face and chuckled with delight._

_"Well, I think I thought wrong. I thought that after you went over to live the greys, you'd getter braver and more confident, but looks like no one can change the Stephanie that fulfills my commands. That walks, talks, eats and even breathes at my command. And why do you that Stephanie?"_

_I wanted no more to punch him hard but unintentionally what came out my mouth even surprised me, "Because I'm a worthless piece of shit, a waste of space. I have no future ahead and will only be a bother to anyone I live with." Those words were what he told me the first day a stepped in this apartment._

_He caressed my cheek, "Very good. Looks like you've started doing your homework, eh? But you really disappointed me today. You butted in a conversation between me and my wife, and how many times have I told you not to leave this room unless I ask you to. Now you'll be punished for your foolish act, do you understand?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes, what?"_

_"Yes sir." _

_He unbuckled his belt, pulled it out and commanded me to turn around. I did so, and he pulled off my jeans and panties, slowly caressed my cheeks and the next thing I know, his brown leather belt meet with my backside making me scream out in agony._

* * *

I open my eyes and swift sit up trying to even out my breath.

_It was only a dream… It was only a dream._

I looked around and saw that the sun had just started rising. I realized I was drenched in sweat, so I made my way to bathroom trying real hard not to trip because of my wobbly legs and dizzy state. I enter the bathroom, splash cold water on my face and look at my reflection like I did the first day I stepped foot in this house.

I watched, as the ghost staring back at me, told stories of my past. I quickly shook away the thoughts and opened the bathroom cabinet where I saw my razor blades. I took one out and looked at for a moment wondering if should or should not? But I chose the latter, placed the blades back in the cabinet.

I took a cold shower changed into fresh pajamas and a comfy tee and climbed into bed. I tried going back to sleep but after failing miserably, I climbed out of bed, opened my dresser and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I took the pack a lighter, went out of the window and onto the rooftop where I lighted up the cigarette, took one puff and relished the sensation.

After finishing the fag, the sun had completely taken over so I went back inside and into bed. I looked towards the clock and realized I only had an hour before my alarm clock burst off. Thus I decided to start getting ready a bit early and went into the closet to choose something that would make it hard for Andrew to take his eyes off me.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay but here it is... So enjoy. :)**

* * *

I enter the Water's Enterprise Inc. building and looked around. It was smaller than the GEH building but as intimidating and the same type of glass, steel, and white sandstone lobby awaits me. The outside if the building is almost the same too and Water's Enterprise written on the door.

I am given a security pass with my name along with my purpose here at Water's Enterprise.

"Please proceed to the 10th floor." The blonde lady assists me pointing towards the 5 elevators.

I smile and thank her and proceed towards the elevators. I enter one of the 5 where Water's Enterprise is carved on the switch board. I press the button with 10 engraved on it and brush my finger slightly on the 'Water's' after the elevator doors closed and smiled like a teenager falling for a handsome man almost 6 years older than me; yeah, well that's kinda true.

The elevator doors open and I am once again faced by another blonde who leads me to meeting room with 'Meeting Room #3' engraved on the steel plate next to the glass doors. I enter and see that there were more people from GEH too but I was someone that Christian trusted enough to handle this situation.

I was over the moon when he informed me that I would be going to the meetings and overlooking the process and when I asked him 'Why Me?' He just gave me a simple reply, 'Why not you?'

I sit on the chair that has my name tag placed in front of it and join the rest around the glass meeting table. The blonde informs us that, "Mr. Waters is in a meeting right now and will join you soon. So please get comfortable."

I start going through my notes and trying real hard to compose myself for when he walks in through that door. I was reading when my phone buzzed and it was a message from Christian.

***Good Luck***

I smiled at it and replied, ***Thank You. I really need it.***

I put my phone down just as the door opens and in comes Mr. Raymond Black, followed by Fiona and some other people I gather are executives and heads and in the end enters; Andrew. As soon as he entered, my heart skipped a beat and it was like the whole world around me had disappeared and it was only me and him. But I was snapped out of my fantasy when everyone stood up and he greeted us all.

I sat back into my chair and that's when he came and sat next to me. He gave a warm smile and seductively whispered into my ear.

"And, we meet again."

I just blushed, but tried to compose myself just as Mr. Black turned on the projector and started off with his ideas. The meeting proceeded and everyone was part of it. Fiona taking down notes and writing as fast as she could, other's either giving ideas or writing down for future need but the green eyed, handsome faced man beside me did nothing but try to divert my attention.

Finally after 2 agonizing hours the meeting ended and everyone piled out of the meeting room but Andrew waited for me as I was trying to out all of my notes back into my folder. After getting everything assembled I walked over to the door which Andrew opened for me and we exited the meeting room.

"Would you like to have coffee with me, Stephanie?"

Inside, I was jumping like a school girl but I tried to keep my demeanor and replied formally to his equally formal way of offering, "Yes, I think after busy day like today, I could really settle with some coffee."

I gave me a warm smile and we both exited the building and into the parking lot. He opened his car door for me, "Después de Que Usted señorita." (After you Miss)

I gave him a huge smile and sat inside, "Gracias"

He closed my door and climbed in the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt.

"You speak Spanish?"

"Of course, I was born and brought up in Spain."

"Oh, I didn't know that." But I was quickly reminded of Ted telling me that Water's Enterprise was originated Spain.

We were driving and passed a coffee place but Andrew didn't stop, "Andrew where are we going?"

"My place."

"But you said we were going for coffee?"

"My, housekeeper makes excellent coffee." He looked towards me and smirked; his eyes dancing with delight.

I smiled back at him but I was quickly reminded that I'm not with security.

_Shit, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without Reynolds. Christian's gonna kill me if finds out! What should I do? Should I tell him? No. I'll just stay calm._

He looked at me and noticed the worry, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, nothing wrong."

We reached his apartment; he parked the car, opened my door for me and brought his hand forward for me to take. I took his hand as he led me towards the elevator which led straight to his penthouse. The doors opened and he led me to the wooden floored sitting area. He vanished for some moments but came back with a warm smile on his face and yet again took my hand and kissed it.

"Come on, coffee shall be ready in a couple of minutes."

He led me to the kitchen and we both sat on the gray bar stools. We were served coffee by the same blonde woman that I saw the first time I came here. She left and Andrew I started talking.

"So how was life in Spain for you?" I asked him but kept looking at my mug of coffee.

"Well…" after a prolonged silence, I looked up towards him and saw that his beautiful green eyes were lost and sad.

"Life was good." he then swallowed something in his throat and took a sip of his coffee whilst I nodded at his reply still trying to make out the grief in his eyes.

After some moments of awkward silence I gave in and asked him about something I had been thinking in the past few days.

"Andrew, I was thinking, that maybe I could show you that…" I swallowed a lump in my throat and continued, "That I can be the perfect submissive."

He looked at me shocked as if I had just blurted out something in a language that wasn't familiar to him, "Stephanie what are you talking about?"

"Look Andrew, I pondered over it and came to the conclusion that I need to show you."

He just shook his head and furiously ran his fingers through his hair, "No."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

He then stood up and started pacing the kitchen, running his hands through his hair, then rubbing his eyes and finally pinching the bridge of his nose.

I too stood up and went over to him, "Why not Andrew?"

"Because I can't hurt you, I can't think of hurting you. I too have pondered, thought about you. How I felt about you. And I too came to a conclusion; that I can't hurt you."

"Andrew you don't need to hurt me."

He once again shook his head and put his hands on his face, "Stephanie, you don't know me. You don't know who I am."

"What do you mean Andrew?"

"I am not like any other Dom that you have experienced. I'm different; I have a lust for blood. I beat my submissive until they bleed or turn black and blue. I use knives and whips and equipment you don't even know exists."

I gape at him with disbelief, "but nothing like this was written in the contract."

"Because I didn't give you the right contract."

"Why?"

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Every time I ask for a submissive, I consult someone. But when it came to you, I didn't consult anyone. I tracked you down myself, contacted the club that you consulted for Doms and gave them my name. I first saw at the club, you were there with your friends wearing a red dress and your brown hair was flowing down you back and I couldn't resist all the thoughts that came to my mind. That is why I didn't give you the strict contract. I got that one printed especially for you. I wanted you to get comfortable with me first and then I would gradually break the news of me being a staunch Dom to you."

I couldn't believe all the information that was just thrown like bird-shit on my plate. Half of me wanted to run away but half of me wanted to explore; explore who he was.

"Fine, then tell how much this lifestyle of ours can hurt me. Show me Andrew."

"Why do I show you Stephanie?"

"Because I want you to, please Andrew, show me."

His eyes turned dark as he deeply exhaled, quickly took me by my wrist and led me upstairs to his playroom.

"I am doing this, because you asked me to." I nodded at him, "hold out your hand and make a fist."

I did as I was told, as he brought a cream and a thin steel rectangular ruler with him. He took my hand which was balled into a fist and applied the cream on to my knuckles.

"Now I'm gonna hit you 15 times and you're gonna count with me. Okay?"

I gulped and nodded; my eyes wide with shock.

He slowly brought the ruler forward and smacked my knuckles, "One."

_It doesn't hurt, I think I can bear it._

He continually smacked me and with every hit the sting increased and my knuckles turned reader but as it reached 10 I had water in my eyes and my knuckles were slowly turning purple. At eleven, I had had enough.

"Stop, Andrew."

Hut he didn't stop he kept going.

"RED, ANDREW RED! STOP!"

He quickly stopped what he was doing and I burst out into tears.

_Oh god, what have I done. Why did I have to be so eager?_

I sank to my knees and he quickly bent next to me, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I wiped my tears away, "I need to be alone for a while please."

He nodded a slowly exited the playroom, as I sat there thinking why, why did he have to be so dangerous and why did I have to be so eager?

I slowly exited the playroom and went downstairs, where he was silently talking on the phone. As soon as he heard me coming downstairs he ended the phone call and diverted his attention to me, "I guess you're leaving."

I nodded at him.

"My driver can drop you off."

I yet again nodded and dry "Thank You" came out of my mouth.

I collected my purse from the kitchen counter and headed towards the elevator closely followed by him, "I'm sorry Stephanie."

"It's not your fault, I asked you to."

"It is my fault."

I shook my head, "No it's not."

There was a prolonged silence and then, "I guess it goodbye then."

I nodded with tears spilling down my cheeks, I had fallen so much for this guy in the past week that this farewell hurt straight to the core. The elevator doors opened and I entered, "Apply some antiseptic on it; you have a bit cuts too." I nodded just as the elevator doors closed and the last image I had of him was his staring straight at me with beautiful but sorrowful green eyes.

_Adiós…_

* * *

**Please leave a review! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**First off, you guys can curse at me as much as you want because I really have been an ass in the couple of weeks for not updating AT ALL. I have personal reasons for not doing that, so I hope that you accept my apology but enjoy the chapter, and I realized that a lot of writers they write the name of the songs that they listen to whilst writing this chapter or maybe think go good with the chapter so here are mine.**

**Someone like You- Adele**

**Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum**

**Won't go home without you- Maroon 5**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The whole car ride I kept weeping silently, thinking about what happened a moment ago. Soon enough the driver dropped me off at the Water's building, where I switched cars in a way that Ryan wouldn't suspect.

The whole car ride I try to plaster a smile on my face not make Ryan suspicious. I arrived at the house and was lucky enough to see only Theodore home. I swallowed a lump in my throat I slowly ascended the staircase lucky enough to not get Ted's attention. I entered my bedroom, closed the door and sank the floor, crying my eyes out.

_Why? Why did this all have to happen? How will I ever be able to look him in the eyes again; face him again? How will he ever know that I'm strong enough? How can I ever be enough for him? How can I be his now?_

I slowly go into the bathroom, take the anti-septic and some cotton puffs. After cleaning the bruises, I put a bandage across my knuckles and change my clothes, take a cigarette and go over to the balcony. I think back to all the times I had session with my previous Doms; all so strict and straight to the point. I agree that Andrew is different but in more ways than expected. He isn't what I gathered him to be; he has needs; needs that I can't fulfill and I'll never be enough for him.

I get into bed but not before taking my pill. I had stated taking these when my nightmares exceeded to such an extent that I couldn't sleep properly for days. Jonathan recommended 'Halcion', and even gave me a pack. Since then every time I take these, I get relatively minor dreams, that don't have such a drastic effect on me, and even if I do have nightmares, I don't remember them the day after.

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking me, "Amy, wake up. Amy, everything's alright I'm right here."

I quickly sit up and start panting.

"It was only a dream."

I take a deep breath and rub my face causing Ted to notice the bandage on my hand. He quickly gets hold of my left hand and looks at it with utter shock, "What is this, Amy, what happened?"

I look at my hand and then over to his shocked state, "I, accidently hit my hand."

"Are you sure?"

I quickly remove my hand from his grasp, "Yes, Theodore."

He deeply exhales, "Fine. Everyone's waiting downstairs, need to know about your big day."

I gave him a faint smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

I went downstairs and took a seat next to Phoebe, "Are you alright Stephanie?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well you just look a bit down."

"Busy day, actually"

We had dinner and discussed the meeting all while I kept thinking of Andrew. I was thankful to my amazing concealer which helped me hide the bruises on my knuckles.

* * *

I walked inside the GEH building; all while thinking how I was gonna face Andrew today. I went straight to my cabinet where I dropped off my files, took my notes and proceeded towards the meeting room where I was faced by Andrew and Theodore. I hadn't expected him to come here early. I gave them both a small smile and saw the look of hurt and sorrow in Andrew's eyes when he looked towards me, forcing me to end the contact and look away.

I stand there awkwardly thinking what my next move would be but right there and then Theodore's phone rang and he exited the meeting room leaving us to ourselves.

We both stood in front of each other, no on saying anything but our eyes told stories; revealed everything. I swallowed a lump in my throat, "So, we meet again."

"Stephanie, I am so sorry."

I raised my hand to stop him from talking it, "It wasn't your fault. You have your needs and I have mine. You have your life and I have mine. We can't blame ourselves for that because it's the way we're made."

"Stephanie, I know that having all of that back, will be hard and awkward for both of us, but can we at least stay as friends? Because you have no idea how different I feel when I'm in your company. You just gave life a whole new meaning. Stephanie, you were the only person that I've ever wanted so badly," he brushed his hands through his hair, "it might not be any of our faults for what happened yesterday, but I really need to know what you think of me now. I know I was already stupid enough to think that you'd except to my terms but I really need to know."

"Andrew, I do not think low of you. You still have the same place that you had even before yesterday. I just, I can't fulfill your needs, and I am not the one for you. Yes we can and will stay as friends, but we can't be anything more than that."

* * *

We all exited the meeting room, and proceeded towards the Auditorium for refreshments. We were walking towards the entrance and passed the waiting room where I saw the same blonde from the Charity Ball. I walked over to her and gave her a smile, "How may I help you?"

"Are you Stephanie Harold?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to talk to you actually."

"Oh, I am so sorry, I am busy with some clients right now; do mind making an appointment with Andrea?"

"Oh, no that's okay. I just wanted to ask, can we have coffee sometime, how about tomorrow?"

"Ma'am I don't even know you, no offence but it's kind of awkward to see a stranger walk into you and saw that she wants to have coffee with you."

"Actually I am a friend of Christian's. We had lost contact a long time ago and he didn't tell me he adopted a kid, I just wanted to get to know you."

"Oh, then why don't you give me your contact info and then I'll give you a call when I'm free and we can make a plan."

"Oh that would be lovely." She handed me her business card, gave me a smile and exited the waiting room.

_Elena Lincoln; name suits her._

I shrugged, put the card in my diary and proceeded towards the Auditorium where Christian and Theodore were seated next to Andrew and Raymond Black. I sat on their table just as lunch was served. We all got busy in our talks and time flew quickly, soon enough were served desert and Raymond Black came over to me, "Stephanie, I don't know if you remember me but I am pretty sure you remember my wife Heather Black."

My mouth hung open and my eyes widened, "Heather Black, as in Mrs. Black from the foster home?"

He gave me a smile and nodded, "You got it right kiddo."

"Could you give her a hug from me?"

"That's exactly what she said to me when I told her about you. You have no idea how proud she is of you. She really wants to meet you."

"Same here; is there some way I can meet her?"

"Maybe lunch at our house."

"That would be wonderful."

"I'll give you a call soon."

I give him the biggest smile I had given to anyone in the whole day.

I went over to our empty table, where Andrew joined me, "Can I take out to coffee?"

I gave him a similar smile, "Friends don't have to ask."

He too smiled for the first time in the day and let out a little chuckle, "Shall we?"

I nodded and we both exited the Auditorium. I knew Christian was in there and would go crazy knowing I'm not around, but I'll deal with him later. I just wanna enjoy a normal cup coffee with a normal friend.

* * *

We entered the coffee shop, ordered and went for a walk in the park with our coffee cups in hand; talked about life in Spain and how little Spanish we both knew. After a few laughs, we both sat down on one of the benches and looked around; kids enjoying, middle aged men and women jogging around, an old lady taking a walk, a couple making out on one of the other benches whilst on the last one there was a girl writing away on her diary.

The birds were chirping and the crisp and clean air was blowing on our faces. I look towards him and felt him move his face away altogether. So I did the same to end the awkwardness, but after a couple of moments I felt him hold my hand causing me to look towards him whilst he did the same. We looked at each other brown to green when suddenly he moved forward and we kissed. The kiss might've been chaste, but it held a deep meaning. After we pulled away, we realized what had we just done, causing me blush and Andrew to look away.

He cleared his throat after a couple of moments, "I should drop you home now."

I shyly nodded and we made our way to his car. He opened the door for me; still the same Spaniard. He got inside the driver's seat and we drove over to my house in silence. I just looked outside the window and his eyes were glued on the road. After the atmosphere got more and more tense, I turned on the radio and 'Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum' started playing making everything even more awkward.

But then, he stopped the car right in front of the house, but before exiting I faced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I opened the car door, and was about to exit when he said, "You're missing something."

I looked at my stuff inside my purse and noticed I had everything I needed, "What?"

I looked up at him and he placed a hand on my cheek, brushed my hair away from my face with his other hand, leaned and gave a kiss that swept me off my feet. And in that moment I realized;

_I can't stay away from him…_

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

We both separated and his eyes were still looking at my lips. I gave him a shy smile and slowly climbed out the car. After I closed the door he pulled down his tinted window, gave me a smirk, a two fingered salute and drove off.

I kept looking at his car until it was out of sight and after I turned around I was faced by a smirking Uncle Elliot who hand his hands in his pockets and then I raised the white flag, "You win."

He let out a small chuckle and then came over to me, "I know this is the part where I ask you when you're gonna have sex with him but I still am your uncle, so the first thing I'd say is, if he even looks at you without your permission, I'll kill him myself."

My eyes widened with shock, "Now THAT wasn't what I was expecting."

He gave me a warm smile and a pat on the back, "Don't worry your little secret is safe with me."

I put my head on his shoulder as he put his arm across me, "I know."

He gave me a kiss on the fore head and we proceeded towards the main door, "So it's only you or Kate and the others too?"

He shook his head, "Just me."

We both went inside the house and were faced by Christian, "Elliot, what a pleasant surprise and Miss. Harold, where have you been?"

Uncle Elliot replied even before I could come out of my shocked state of trying to come up with a story, "Me and Stephanie went out for some coffee."

Christian raised skeptic eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

And that sentence made my insides cringe. _What'll he do if he finds out?_

"Come on little brother, I am a father too and I know what a father is supposed to do. Plus, in a couple of months, Stephanie will be headed to University and I won't get to see her that much."

He patted Christian's shoulders and walked inside the kitchen, leaving me and Christian alone. He raised an eyebrow towards me and said, "If you guys are lying, I will find out."

Then there was a hollow voice from the kitchen, "Come on, Christian don't scare her."

That made me laugh a bit and Christian to get madder, "I'm not scaring her."

"Come on, Christian, Stephanie, Elliot, lunch is served, so you better stop fighting." Ana snapped us all out of the moment and I for one was thankful that lunch was served.

* * *

After lunch I went up to my bedroom, changed into something comfortable, took my computer and whilst I was working, my phone buzzed and I knew it was going to be Andrew. I picked up my phone and realized that it was an unknown number but I picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Stephanie Harold speaking?"

"Yes, may I know who I am talking to?"

"I don't know if you remember the girl who used to study with you in Spain. Who had a dream of becoming a doctor and never getting married, and will never get married and has a habit of speaking for no reason at all…"

Before she could even finish her sentence I knew it was her, "Wait a minute, Isabelle?"

"Yup, Isabelle Martin"

"Go. To. Hell. Where have been all these years?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question, adoptive daughter of multi-billionaire Christian Grey?"

"Oh, come on."

"Dude, this is not a 'come on situation', this is a 'how did this happen and when can I meet you situation'."

"Isabelle, where are you these days?"

"I came to the states to meet my cousins, so I'm in Seattle at the moment."

"Oh my God that's amazing. Just give me a call when you're free and we'll make a plan."

"Yeah sure…"

We kept talking and time flew by quickly. After I put the phone down, I went downstairs where I saw Andrew sitting in Christian's study. Our eyes met and I gave him a smile.

"Andrew, why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Oh, Mr. Grey there's no need for that."

"Come on, Andrew it's just dinner."

He and Christian exit the study only to be faced by me.

"Stephanie, Andrew will be having dinner with us, so in the meantime why don't you show him around?"

"Sure."

Christian proceeded towards the kitchen and left Andrew and I to it.

"So, let me show you around."

He gave me a short nod and a smirk whilst we both went for a walk around. After I showed him around the ground floor, we exited and now are in the meadow, taking a small walk.

"Stephanie, can I take you out for dinner tomorrow?"

I looked at him with wide eyes.

_He's asking me out!_

"I'll have to think about it."

"Sure, but don't keep me waiting."

I casually laughed, "Don't worry."

We both were interrupted by a throat clearing. I quickly turned around and saw Theodore standing there.

_Shit! How much did he hear?_

"Dinner is served."

We both nodded with shock marking our faces. We both followed him inside, none of us saying anything but our expressions giving everything away.

We all sat down for dinner and surprisingly, Andrew was seated next to me. The whole dinner Ted and Phoebe kept giving me glances along with a smirk whilst Andrew was being interviewed by Christian.

_Poor Guy_

After dinner and desert, Andrew left but right after the gate closed, I got message on my phone

***I'll be waiting***

I looked back up at the gate a huge smile plastered on my face.

* * *

Later that night Phoebe knocked on my door and came in uninvited.

"So spill?" she had that little Miss Gossip Girl expression glued on to her face

"What?"

"Oh please, now don't be so naïve. We all know there's something going on between you and that Andrew guy."

When I refused to give anything out she took my phone from my side table and read our latest message.

"What is this supposed to mean, '_I'll be waiting'?"_

I snatched my phone away from her hand, "Nothing, okay. Please just stop it."

"Stephanie we all know you can't hide anything from me."

"Fine, he asked me out to dinner."

She gaped at me like I had slapped her around the face, "No way! How long have you both been dating?"

"We haven't been dating; we went out for coffee yesterday. That's it!"

"Explains why you were home late yesterday. Wait, this means Uncle Elliot knows!"

I looked away from her, trying not to give anything away, but Phoebe wasn't the one to be easily tricked.

"He knows doesn't he? Oh my God, I hate him! Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't because I told him not to tell anybody."

"How did this all start, I mean you and him?"

I shrugged my shoulders and a sly smile appeared on my face, "I don't know it just did okay."

* * *

I stood outside her apartment building, when the front door opened and she came out running. She hadn't changed a bit over the years. Still the same fair British, with chestnut brown hair that I claimed to be my sister almost 4 years ago. She took me into a huge hug.

"Oh, Stephanie, you have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"Me too"

We both had tears flowing down our cheeks. After we separated she let out a small laugh and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Come on let's go to your ultra-expensive car with an equally ultra-expensive stereo." She said with glee whilst holding up a CD. I looked at it with confusion, "our favorites."

I laughed and we both went over to the Audi, where she stared in complete awe.

"Go kill yourself. This is your car."

I just shrugged my shoulders, "Perks of being the daughter of a multi-billionaire, eh?"

After we got into the car she noticed Ryan, "Please, don't tell me you don't know how to drive."

"Of course I know how to drive, Ryan here is my bodyguard."

She just raised her eyebrows in complete shock.

* * *

We entered the house and were greeted by Ana and Phoebe, who had been preparing all day to meet Isabelle. We all went into the living room where we were served drinks and Ana just kept asking Isabelle questions about herself and her family.

"So, Isabelle do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have on sister, she's younger than me."

"And how are your parents doing?"

"My mother's doing very well, she's a lawyer back in Britain, but uh, my father passed away when I was 9."

Ana's expression changed and it was that of sorrow, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

As we were talking about family and future plans, Ted entered the living room in his suit ready for his meeting when upon entering his sight fell on Isabelle and hers on his. Brown to Gray and I saw it right there and then; Chemistry.

* * *

**Please review!~ xx**


End file.
